Once Upon a Time:Konoha
by konanmalfoy
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Naruto y los demás se convirtieran en personajes de cuentos de hadas por culpa de un hechizo en medio de una mision?
1. Todo comienza

Aquella era una situación ridícula. No podían creer lo que les estaba pasando, pero la Hokage había insistido y prácticamente amenazó con rebajarlos a todos a genin si no la obedecían.

Y de repente, ahí estaban, en medio del campo a las afueras de la aldea sentados en círculo alrededor del fuego.

Después de la guerra la paz había vuelto a restablecerse pero había demasiadas fisuras entre los sobrevivientes. Para que todo funcionara correctamente en las misiones y demás, Tsunade les había dicho que se fueran aquella noche de acampada para "restablecer lazos" y todos menos Rock Lee y Naruto estaban deseando que aquello terminara para poder volver a sus casas.

-Vamos chicos esto es genial, podemos compartir recuerdos, reírnos y pasarlo bien- dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada asesina de sus compañeros.

-Venga Neji, tú primero, di algo sobre nuestro equipo- animó Lee.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir- dijo muy serio y cruzado de brazos, como siempre.

-Típico.

-¿Disculpa Tenten?

-He dicho ¡Típico! Nunca dices nada te quedas ahí callado como si la cosa no fuese contigo.- dijo Tenten haciendo que Neji la mirase enfadado.

-Eeeh, bueno Sakura, seguro que tu puedes decir algo, Sasuke ha vuelto von nosotros ¡Volvemos a ser un equipo!

-Yujuu- dijo Sakura.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Debería, Sasuke?

-Esto es una idiotez y un rollo.

-¿Para ti todo es un rollo, no Shikamaru?

Gaara miraro sorprendido a su hermana. Mientras esta echaba chispas por los ojos.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos todos empezaron a discutir a gritos. Naruto y Lee intentaban calmar a sus compañeros pero no daba resultado. Tan distraídos estaban todos que no se dieron cuenta de una espesa niebla de color rosa que salía de un pozo cercano a donde estaban sentados. La pelea seguía y no dejaban de deirse cosas horribles los unos a los otros.

-¡Siempre te quedas ahí callado y no dices nada!- le gritaba Tenten a Neji,

-¡Y que quieres que diga!

-Lo sabes de sobra.

-¡Si no te gusta el equipo solo tienes que pedir un cambio!

-¿Por qué debería irme yo? Yo siempre he sido leal a mis compañeros yo no me fui para vengarme de mi hermano y casi destruyo una aldea entera.

-¡Si estás resentida te aguantas!

-¡Ójala nunca hubieras vuelto!

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada la niebla se cernio sobre ellos y calleron al suelo desplomados.

-Mi cabeza…- decía Hinnata.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Lee. – todo ha sido un desastre. Mejor será que delante de Tsunade finjamos que somos todos amigos..- dijo triste.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y fueron caminando en silencio hacia la aldea. Algunos no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, eran conscientes de que habían dicho cosas muy duras pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas en aquel tiempo.

-Sasuke, Sakura- dijo Naruto antes de que cada uno se fuera a su casa.- Nos ha costado mucho volver a ser un equipo. Sois mis mejores amigos y no quisiera que después de todo nos separásemos. Arreglad las cosas, por favor.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, pero finalmente se separaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Naruto entro en su casa y dejo las cosas a un lado. Estaba realmente contento por poder estar todos juntos, pero parecía que sus amigos no. Era algo que no entendía pero no pensaba rendirse, eran sus amigos y volverían a estar como antes, estaba seguro.

Se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Pero su despertar no fue demasiado agradable. Escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, al principio pensó en darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo pero una voz le alertó de que era importante.

-¡Naruto, burro.! Abre la puerta ahora mismo

Era la voz de Sasuke, algo importante debía estar pasando. Pero cuando Naruto abrió la puerta jamás pensó encontrarse aquello. Sasuke llevaba una camisa abierta de color blanco y unos pantalones y botas de pescador. Y su pelo que solia llevar despeinado ahora estaba engominado hacia atrás.

-¿Se puede saber de que te has disfrazado?

-¿Yo?- dijo Sasuke entrando en la casa del rubio.-¿Acaso no te has visto en el espejo?

Naruto fue corriendo a mirarse en el espejo del baño y se quedó petrificado. En vez de llevar el chándal naranja de siempre ahora vestía un extraño traje ajustado de color verde.

-Te juro que yo no tengo un pijama así.

-¿Y que te crees que yo suelo ir así por la calle?

Naruto se puso histérico no sabia que hacer aquello era muy extraño.

-¡Esto es muy extraño!

-Naruto….

-¡Y si esto tiene que ver con cuando nos desmayamos en el bosque!

-Naruto….

-¡No quiero morir sin convertirme en hokage!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Que!

-Que estás volando idiota.

Efectivamente, cuando Naruto miró hacia abajo sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo, si no que flotaban en el aire. Aquello había pasado la línea de lo extraño.

-¡No te quedes ahí mirando y bájame!

Sasuke se movió rápido, cogió a Naruto del brazo y le dio un fuerte tiron para bajarlo, aunque aun asi sus pies se quedaron a un palmo del suelo.

-Eso de que puede ser por cuando nos desmayamos, puede que sea real. Y si a nosotros nos ha pasado algo puede que a los demás también.

-Vamos a casa de Sakura y luego iremos juntos a ver a Tsunade.

Los dos chicos fueron a casa de su compañera todo lo deprisa que pudieron, si alguien les veía con esas pintas probablemente serian el hazme reir de toda la aldea. Tuvieron que ir por calles poco transitadas y esconderse en callejones de cuando en cuando para pasar desapercibidos.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Sakura, llamaron a la puerta pero nadie contesto. Los dos se miraron con determinación y decidieron entrar. La puerta se abrió sola y toda la casa estaba oscura y tranquila. Empezaron a subir los escalones de la planta de arriba cuando se quedaron paralizados.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!


	2. Once Upon a Time

-¡AAAAH!

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron todo lo deprisa que pudieron. Al llegar al baño, intentaron abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con tranco. Sasuke dio un paso atrás y la derribo de unan patada. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un espectáculo demasiado surrealista. Sakura estaba en la bañera y no precisamente disfrutando de un relajante baño.

-Sa…sakura- dijo Naruto.

-¡Nos quedéis ahí mirando!

-¿Quieres una toalla?

-¿Qué si quiero…? ¡Naruto pedazo de imbécil, tú me has visto! ¡Tengo una maldita cola de sirena no puedo levantarme y tú me preguntas que si quiero una toalla! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

-Por si no lo has notado, Sakura nosotros también tenemos problemas..

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que Naruto parece que se ha vestido con una lechuga y tú tienes pinta de ir a pescar cangrejos.

Sasuke no contento al comentario de su compañera, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla con enfado fijamente.

-Tápate. Esas conchas que te cubren los pechos no dejan nada a la imaginación.

-¡Pues no mires! – dijo ella tapándose con las manos.

-Chicos tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade. Algo muy raro está ocurriendo.

-Si- dijeron los otros dos.

-Pero yo no podre ir, no tengo piernas.

-Naruto nos llevara.

-¿Cómo? – dijeron Sakura y Naruto a la vez

-Naruto vuela ¿O no os habéis dado cuenta de que no esta pisando el suelo? Asi que salgamos por la ventana y punto.

-No se si podre hacerlo…

-¿El futuro hokage no puede volar?

-¡Serás imbécil! De acuerdo preparaos. Cogeros cada uno de mis brazos.

Naruto suspiro y simplemente dejo de intentar pisar el suelo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban volando hacia el despacho de Tsunade.

-Jajajajaja.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes Naruto?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Ahora eres un pez que vuela.

-…..

-Yo que tú no le pegaría, Sakura. O te Caerás, y tendremos que hacer sopa de pescado contigo.

-Cuando salga de este lio, los dos os quedaréis estériles.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, parecía que la hokage estaba ya reunida con alguien, se oia demasiado alboroto dentro.

-¡Tsunade por favor ayúdenos ya no sabemos que hacer!

-¿Esa no es la voz de Kiba?- dijo Naruto.

-Entremos.

Los tres entraron de una forma bastante cómica ya que Sasuke llevaba a Sakura agarrada por los brazos y Naruto le sujetaba la cola, la cual no dejaba de darle coletazos en la cara.

-¡Sakura, basta!

-Lo siento Naruto no puedo controlarla.

-Oh…

-Dios…

-Mío…

Dijeron Kiba Tsunade y Shino.

-¡Pero Sakura! Y vosotros dos….

-¡Tsunade por favor haga algo!

-Oye Naruto ponte a la cola, por si no te has fijado aquí también ocurren cosas- dijo Kiba

Estaban tan concentrados en la cola de Sakura que no se habían dado cuenta de que Kiba y Shino rodeaban a una asustada Hinata, la cual vestida con una larga falda amarilla y un corsé de color azul intenso estaba intentando que los pájaros que tenia posados en ambos brazos y el par de ardillas postradas a sus pies la dejaran en paz.

-¡Hinata que te ha pasado!

-Y eso no es todo, de camino hacia aquí no san seguido dos ciervos ¡Ciervos! Y los únicos que hay por aquí viven en el bosque de Shikamaru. Por cierto ¿porque vas vestido como una lechuga?

-Sakura es mitad pez y tu te fijas en la ropa de Naruto- dijo Shino intentando que una de las ardillas no subiera por la pierna de Hinata.

-Pero Hinata ¿Estás bien?

-¡Naruto no la hagas hablar!

-Siiiiiiii algo confundidaaaaaa- dijo Hinata con una voz cantaría.

-A, que también canta- dijo Sasuke intentando no reírse a la vez que Tsunade se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Si, canta caza vez que tiene que hablar, creemos que es lo que atrae a los animales. Y como Naruto acaba de hacerle hablar…..

De repente Tonton, que estaba dormida en el escritorio de su dueña, se levanto y corrió hacia Hinata para hacerle arrumacos junto a sus pies.

-Bien, tenemos que resolver esto enseguida- dijo Tsunade- y algo me dice que si vuestros dos equipos están asi, los demás no tardarán en llegar.

-¡Quieres estarte quieta! – se oyo una voz en el pasillo

-¡No lo hago a posta vale!

-Pues me has congelado el culo!

-Grrrrrrr

-Gaara, relaja las zarpas.

-Sai ayúdame que se me cae

-¡Ino noo! – dijeron varias voces a la vez.

-¡Yo la ayudare!

-¡Tenten me has roto la nariz!

-Ha sido un acto reflejo…

-¡Eres una bruta!

De repente ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros los demás equipos entraron a la vez con caras que venían desde expresiones asustadas a enfadadas desesperadas y otros solo se reian.

-De esta me jubilo….suspiró Tsunade.


	3. Shinobis in Wonderland

Si las pintas que tenían los equipos de Naruto y de Kiba, aunque de estos solo Hinata parecía haber sido afectada, las de sus demás compañeros no dejaban lugar a la envidia. Cuando estuvieron todos dentro del despacho empezaron a hablar a la vez, haciendo que Tsunade sintiese como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallársele de un momento a otro.

-¡Basta!-dijo haciendo que todos se quedaran mudos al instante.-Bueno, esta claro que estamos ante una situación bastante estraña, no cabe duda.

-Tsunade- dijo Kakashi después de aparecerse en una nube de humo.- he venido en cuanto me habéis llamado.

-Kakashi, mírales.

Los shinobis presentaban un cuadro muy curioso. Parecían salidos de una fiesta de Halloween, cada uno iba mas ridículo que el anterior. Naruto se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba a sus compañeros uno a uno hasta que se paro delante de uno en concreto.

-Oye.. ¿Por qué habéis traído a este perro tan feo?

-GRRRRRR- Gruño el aludido lanzándose sobre Naruto.

-No es ningún perro- dijo Neji mientras intentaba que la nariz le dejara de sangrar.- es Gaara.

-¡Gaara! – exclamo Naruto sorprendido-¿Y tu que haces vestido de gladiador! Pareces un stipper.

-¡Callaos todos de una vez!- dijo la hokage.-Shikamaru a donde os fuisteis de acampada.

-Al bosque del oeste- respondió Shikamaru, quien llevaba un elegante traje blanco mientras sujetaba de las manos a una resplandeciente Temari, con su vestido azul con lo que parecían ser copos de nieve incrustados.

-Ha vuelto a pasar- dijo Kakashi.

-¿A que se refiere?- dijo Sai mientras sujetaba con Shoji a una inconsciente Ino.

-Vereis, hace tiempo-empezo Kakashi-los antiguos maestros encontraron algo incluso mas poderoso que el chakra, esa sustancia se llamaba magia.

-¡Imposible!- dijeron todos.

-Se volvió tan poderosa que demostró tener voluntad propia, era incontrolable asi que el consejo decidió sellarla en los bosques del oeste pero como ya os he dicho, tiene voluntad propia y aunque la mayor parte esta sellada y no puede salir, en ocasiones algo externo hace que se libere una pequeña cantidad. Shikamaru, ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-Pues la verdad… estábamos peleándonos.

-¡Se supone que os mande esa misión para estrechar lazos!

-Hay algunos lazos imposibles de asentarse- dijo Temari, quien accidentalmente creo un carámbano de hielo de sus manos.

-¿Visteis o notasteis algo extraño?- dijo Kakashi.

-Yoo vi una nieblaa rosaaaaaa

-Eh… gra gracias Hinata.

-No hay de queeeee

-Justo lo que pensábamos, Tsunade. La magia tiene mucho sentido del humor, como os estabais peleando, os ha transformado en personajes de cuentos de hadas con problemas parecidos a los vuestros. Y hasta que no los resolváis no volveréis a la normalidad.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez quejándose de que aquello era un castigo demasiado severo, otros decían que tenían misiones importantes que hacer, Temari y Gaara debían volver a Suna….

-¡Es que no entendéis nada!- dijo Tsunad elevantandose muy enfadada.- la ultima vez que aso esto todos murieron igual que los personajes de los cuentos porque no resolvieron sus problemas. Asi que ya estais poniéndoos de acuerdo. Por el momento no os dare ninguna misión, Temari y Gaara os tendréis que quedar aquí. Seguro que Kankuro puede ocuparse de todo.

-¡Hai!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bien, lo primero es averiguar que personajes os han tocado a cada uno-dijo Kakashi- supongo que ninguno ha leído cuentos de hadas…

-¡Yo si!- dijo Sakura.

-Hmp, por que no me sorprende.

-¡Que has dicho!-dijo Sakura dando un coletazo queriéndole dar a Sasuke pero tirando casi a Naruto al suelo.

-Sakura, ya que tu eres la única que ha leído esas historias, ayuda a tos compañeros.-dijo Tsunade. –largaos de aquí no quiero volver a veros hasta que hayais resuelto todo. ¡AHORA!

Una vez fuera del despacho todos hicieron un circulo como pudieron y empezaron a hablar.

-Debemos reunirnos en algún lugar para hablar tranquilamente, y Sakura tu debes ayudarnos para salir de esta- dijo Shikamaru.

-Venid a la mansión Uchiha. Es grande y para que podamos hablar todos nos basta-dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos. –Nos vemos allí esta noche, no tardéis.

Aquella noche estaba cayendo una gran tormenta, cosa que en parte les favoreció al no haber casi nadie por la calle que pudiera verlos con aquellas pintas. Todos fueron puntuales y llegaron poco a poco a casa de Sasuke, donde se encontraban Naruto sentado en uno de los sillones y la pobre Sakura dentro de un gran balde de agua. Al verla todos se quedaron algo estupefactos.

-Hemos tenido que ponerla en agua salada- dijo Naruto.- se ve que solo puede estar un tiempo fuera del agua.

-Bueno chicos, ahora que estamos todos será mejor que me escuchéis y toméis nota de todo. En primer lugar los cuentos de hadas no siempre tienen finales felices. Esos finales os modificaron mas adelante para que no es dieran miedo a los niños. Pero en realidad son mas como… cuentos de terror.

-Te escuchamos Sakura- dijo Sai.

-lo primero es identificaros. Empecemos por quienes pelearon en el bosque del oeste. Temari, tu vestido tiene copos de nieve y creas hielo con las manos, tienes que ser la reina Elsa, o mas conocida como la reina de las nieves.

-¿Eso que quiere decir, Sakura?

-Solo la magia y tú sabeis porque te ha tocado ese personaje, pero ten cuidado. La historia es retorcida y corres el riesgo de que se te congele el corazón. Si eso pasa…..

-Gracias, Sakura.

-Shikamaru, por tu traje yo diría que eres el Principe Encantador.

-Venga ya.

-Pues a verdad es que si, y según el cuento, tienes que buscar a Cenicienta y que le valga el zapato de cristal.

-Vaya lata.

-Lo siento, Shikamaru- sonrio Sakura- Bien, Ino ¡Ino!

-Eeeh, estoy despierta, estoy despierta- dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba enredada en su vaporoso vestido rosa.

-Ino tu eres la Bella Durmiente. Tienes que tener muchísimo cuidado, no te pinches con ninguna aguja o te quedaras dormida para siempre.

-Pues que estupendo…..¡Ay! – dijo Ino cuando Sai lle dio una bofetada para que se despertase.

-¡Espabila! Si te duermes no resolveremos esto.- dijo el chico, que iba envuelto en una armadura y una capa roja.

-Interesante…. Eso quiere decir, Sai, que tú eres el Principe Valiente. Asi que tú tendras que salvar a Ino no se por que pero es asi. Hinata, tu eres Blancanieves, mientras no comas ninguna manzada todo ira bien.

-De acuerdooooo

-Ahora vamos con los casos mas extraños. Tenten, Neji, Gaara y Naruto. Lo primero, ¿Hay algo que quereis expicar?

-¡No! ¡Grrr!

-Vale, vale. Naruto, vuelas y vas con ese traje verde… yo diría que eres Peter pan. Era un huérfano que se llevaba a los niños perdidos al país de Nunca Jamás, donde no crecían.

-Entiendo..- dijo Naruto cabizbajo.

-Tenten, vas vestida como un samurái. Y eres bastante impetuosa ahora mismo, eres Mulan. Pero controla eso, o moriras en algún altercado. Neji, tú eres Hércules y por favor, cierra las piernas con ese taje puesto.

-Perdon- dijo sonrojado.

-Te digo lo mismo que a Tenten, o controlas tu fuerza, o acabarás mal.

-Entendido.

-Y ahora… ¿Temari, sabes si tu hermano esta enamorado de alguien?

-Pues la verdad…

-¡Grrrrrr!

-Oh, Gaara por favor. Estas loco por Matsuri, soy tu hermana y a mi no me engañas.

-Haz que Kankuro la envie aquí inmeiatamente. Ella es la única que puede hacer a Gaara volver a la normalidad. Son la bella y la bestia. Si ella no se enamora de Gaara asi, moriría o se quedaría con ese aspecto. Lo único que puedo hacer es practicar un justo para que al menos, deje de rugir y hable.

-Gracias Sakura. Dijo Temari-

-Por cierto,- dijo Kiba- ¿Sakura, tu y Sasuke quienes sois?

-Somos…. La sirenita y su príncipe. – dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué pasara si no conseguimos salvarnos?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Que me convertiré en espuma de mar.


	4. Frozen

Temari fue hacia su casa sin apenas dirigir una palabra a sus compañeros. Si tal como decían los poderes derivaban de las emociones, no sabía que podría pasar, y preferia no hacerle daño a nadie.

-Temari ya hemos llegado- dijo Gaara. Menos mal que Sakura había conseguido hacer un justo para que su hermano dejase de gruñir.

-Oh, sí. Buenas noches Gaara.

Temari subió hacia su habitación sin darse cuenta de la inquietante mirada que su hermano le dirigía desde el pie de la escalera.

Ya en su habitación, Temari se miró en el espejo. Que irónico que el personaje destinado a ella fuese la reina de las nieves, se sentía exactamente asi por dentro, no podía negarlo. A Temari jamas le fallaba el instinto, y esa vez le decía que algo podría pasarle. Su pelo rubio recogido en una larga trenza, y ese impresionante vestido azul con copos de nieve… era la misma reina del hielo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Sabia de sobra porque se había peleado con Shikamaru en el bosque, hacía tiempo que aquel chico había dejado huella en ella. Pero no iba a correr a sus brazos para declararle su amor. "¿Aunque eso haga que tu corazón de congele?" dijo una vocecilla en su interior.

No, eso no pasaría. Temari se tumbó en la cama y tuvo una noche sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajo a desayunar la casa estaba particularmente tranquila. Solo se oía a algunos pájaros cantar. Desayuno tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, estaba bien tener un rato de paz para ella.

Al poco tiempo, unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta y cuando Temari abrió se encontró a Shikamaru plantado en el umbral.

-Que quieres.

-Buenos días y esas cosas.

-Buenos. Que quieres.

-Tenemos que hablar, he pensado que podríamos dar un paseo.

-¿Es necesario?

-¿Quieres dejar de ser la Reina de las Nieves o no?

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que está relacionado contigo?

-Temari…..

-¡ARRG está bien! – antes de irse se dio la vuelta -¡Gaara me voy con Shikamaru!

-¡Vale!

-¿No vas a salir de casa?

-¡No!

-¡Eres un borde así no vas a conseguir a Matsuri!

-¡Que te calles!

Temari ya estaba cansada, suspiro cerrando la puerta y empezó a caminar con Shikamaru.

Ya llevaban un rato dando un paseo sin hablar, solamente se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, cuando Shikamaru empezó a hablar cansado de tanto silencio incómodo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos halar de nuestra situación?

-¿De qué situación me estás hablando?- dijo Temari cuando llegaron a un descampado.

-No me puedo creer que te sigas haciendo la loca. Hablemos claro, no se porque empezaste a discutir conmigo cuando estábamos en el bosque.

-Si no lo sabes no tendría demasiada importancia ¿No?

-¡Quieres dejar de ser tan fría y hablar claro!

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres que hale claro?

-¡Si!

-¡Estoy harta! Siempre estamos igual para ti todo es un royo o muy problemático pasas de todo y te pones a jugar a ese estúpido juego.

-Pero que me estás contando…

-¿Sabes que, Shikamaru? Si tan listo eres deberías darte cuenta de lo que pasa.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no me das ninguna pista? No me extraña que seas la Reina de las Nieves.

-¡Y tú de Príncipe Encantador no tienes nada!

-¿Esto no será por lo que pasó en Suna, verdad?

-¡Si imbécil!

Temari no pudo mas, salió corriendo para evitar que él viera un par de lágrimas salir de sus ojos, dejando a un confundido Shikamaru plantado en medio de la nada.

Más tarde Shikamaru recibió un aviso de que Tsunade pedía una reunión con todos en su despacho. Esperaba que hubiera alguna novedad sobre su caso aunque dudaba de ello. Lo que había pasado con Temari horas antes le tenía desconcertado. Lo de Suna había estado bien, no entendía por qué ella se había puesto así. Qué manera de complicar las cosas.

Cuando llego al despacho de la Hokage se encontró a sus compañeros ya allí.

-Pasa Shikamaru, eres el último en llegar.- dijo Tsunade.- bien os he reunido a todos aquí porque he pensado en una solución para acelerar las cosas. Es demasiado complicado que os quedéis todos en la aldea en vista de cómo estáis ahora mismo. Así que partiréis todos hacia una casa en las afueras que hemos reservado. Os quedareis allí hasta que esto se resuelva, no tendréis distracciones y limaréis vuestras asperezas así que os iréis hoy mismo y no quiero ni una sola queja.

Perfecto, un retiro indefinido con una chica que le odiaba, y todo el reparto de Disneylandia. No podía esperar…


	5. No diré que es amor

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo la historia no pensé que iba a gustar tanto !

Esta semana sale Naruto Gaiden cap 2 y mi pregunta es ¿Sarada será de Sakura? Quiero pensar que sí.

Leí que Kishimoto habia dicho que el sasusaku estaba pensado desde el principio del anime... espero que sea cierto

Tenten se habia despertado realmente energica esa mañana. Después de que Tsunade les anunciase que todos se irían a un refugio para arreglar aquel desastre, se sentía llena de energía. En aquel momento todos estaban saltando por las ramas de los arboles para llegar al refugio.

Bueno, todos menos Sakura e Ino. Debido al pequeño problema de Sakura, Naruto tuvo que llegarla a cuestas ya que para él era mucho mas fácil ya que no tenía que saltar, simplemente volaba. Y a Ino, ya que no paraba de dormirse cada poco, Sai tuvo que llevarla cogida también.

Pero Tenten estaba disfrutando verdaderamente de aquel paseo. Una sensación de que podía con cualquier cosa la embargaba y saltaba las ramas con energía.

-Vaya, Tenten. Te veo llena de energía- dijo Temari.

-Lo estoy – sonrio.

-Ten cuidado….

-Si, Sakura. No te preocupes.

-Hmp, te acabaras haciendo daño Tenten.

-No soy una damisela en apuros, ¿Sabes Neji?

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta de que muy damisela no eres.

-¡Que has dicho Neji!

-Hey, parad- dijo Shikamaru-no quiero mas problemas, se supone que teneis que arreglaros no poner peor las cosas.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!- dijeron Tenten y Neji a la vez.

-¡AAAH, Naruto idiota que me caes! – dijo Sakura cuando Naruto se tambaleo.

-Lo siento es que como vamos saltando y hace viento a Neji se le ha levantado la falda. ¡Y yo no quería ver eso!

-¡Yo no llevo falda!

-Jajajajaja- rieron todos los demás.

Después de un rato por fin llegaron a la casa que les habían preparado. Era realmente amplia y todos empezaron a instalarse en sus habitaciones.

-Chicos, después de instalarnos deberíamos tener una reunión en el salón. Tenemos que hablar-dijo Shikamaru.

Después de que todos se pusieran comodos y colocasen sus cosas para pasar un tiempo indefinido en aquel lugar, bajaron a la sala de estar para tener una reunión.

-Bueno en primer lugar, creo que todos deberíamos centrarnos en arreglar lo que esta pasando. No estamos de vacaciones- dijo mirando a Naruto fijamente.

-¿Y yo que he hecho?- dijo el rubio.

-Lo mejor será dividirse en equipos de dos, que cada uno pase el tiempo con quien tenga el problema. A ver si podemos volver a la normalidad otra vez.

-Vale, pero Hinata y yo que no tenemos ningún problema con nadie ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues jugáis al parchís, Naruto o al escondite.-dijo Shikamaru.- Y ahora todos ¡Empezd!

-No hace falta ponerse tan borde- dijo Naruto enfadado.

-Tenten, vamos.

-Entrenemos Neji.

\- ….. se supone que tenemos que arreglar las cosas.

-Entrenemos- suspiro Tenten.

Los dos fueron fuera de la casa, donde estaban rodeados de campo y bosque para poder entrenar a gusto. Ahora Tenten notaba que era mucho mas fuerte y rápida. Pero Neji también al tener ese aumento de musculatura. Los dos empezaron un combate que se tornaba cada vez mas complicado. Ninguno se daba descanso, hasta que por fin los dos acabaron agotados y con la lengua fuera.

-Esos poderes te han hecho poderosa, Tenten.

-¿Los poderes? ¿Qué pasa, acaso no puedo ser fuerte por mi misma?

-Pero si yo no he dicho eso, solo quería halagarte, lo has hecho bien.

-Si, ya claro. Mira Neji, déjame en paz. Serás un genio pero no te enteras de nada.- dijo marchándose y dejando a Neji estupefacto.

-Pero si no le he dicho nada….

Aquella noche las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Sakura después de cenar. Necesitaban una charla para desahogarse.

-Bueno, chicas- dijo Sakura- ¿Quién empieza? ¿Tenten?

-¡Estoy harta de Neji! Perdona Hinata.

-No haay problemaaaaa- dijo para luego mirarlas asustadas.

-Tranquila, cerre la ventana y la puerta. No tendremos ningún zoológico esta noche.

-Bueno, Cuéntanos- dijo Temari- espera. Ino… ¡Ino!

-Eh.. sii ¿Qué pasa?

-Toma un termo de café bien cargado, que falta te hace- dijo Temari pasándole la bebida a su amiga.

-Gracias-dijo bostezando.

-La cuestión es que desde que Neji es AMBU se ha convertido en alguien más… no se ¿Arrogante? Últimamente me tiene muy cabreada es como si yo no fuera apta para estar con el en ninguna misión. "Es muy peligroso Tenten" "Es demasiado complicado Tenten" – dijo imitando su voz- por favor soy una ninja y no me deja hacer nada ¡Me ahoga!

Las demás asintieron comprendiéndola, sus compañeros siempre las habían tenido algo a parte en ese tema. Era algo complicado ser la única chica del equipo y a raíz de ello las kunoichis siempre habían formado un grupo unido. Los hombres de sus equipos podían ser algo… machistas en ese sentido.

-Lo mío con Sasuke es más complicado que eso. No os podéis imaginar cómo fue que me dejara tirada en aquel banco. Y para colmo años después cuando me lo encuentro casi me mata. ¿Sabéis lo duro que es eso?

-Nos lo imaginamos- dijo Ino cogiéndole la mano.

-Pero Sakura- dijo Temari.- ¿No has pensado en buscar a otra persona? Alguien que no te haga sufrir tanto.

(Detrás de la puerta en el pasillo)

-¿Qué hacéis ahí? Parecéis tres marujas- dijo Gaara al ver a Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-Shh las chicas están hablando de nosotros – dijo Shikamaru

-No lo estáis haciendo bien- dijo Sasuke sorprendiéndolos a todos.- usare uno de los jutsus de espionaje que aprendi en mi entrenamiento, y además podremos oírlo todo desde … la habitación de Naruto.

-¿Y por qué la mia?

-Quieres callarte zoquete que se van a dar cuenta- dijo Neji con mirada asesina.

(Dentro de la habitación)

-¿Queréis que os diga la verdad?

-Claro Sakura, somos tus amigas dijo Tenten.

-Ya estuve enamorada una vez y casi me mata. En todos los sentidos. No volveré a pasar por lo mismo.

-Pero Sakura no puedes cerrarte así no serás feliz nunca- dijo Ino.

-Y para que, para estar otra vez con el alma en vilo preguntándome si un loco homicida ha absorbido su cuerpo o si morirá por una organización de terroristas. O no, mejor me declaro y me ofrezco a dejarlo todo por el para que me digan "gracias" y luego me dejen tirada en un banco. No, no pienso pasar por eso otra vez. Ya he escarmentado.

-Pero no todos tienen ser como Sasuke –dijo Temari.

-No pienso arriesgarme. Pero bueno Ino que pasa contigo, cuéntanos.

-En realidad es todo algo.. confuso. Sai y yo hemos tenido un par de citas ..

-Ejem ejem

-Vale Sakura millones de citas. Pero es que ya no sé si es porque no sabe exactamente que siente o porque directamente es tonto pero es que no me dice nada. Ya no sé si soy una amiga, una hermana o si de verdad le gusto.

-Bienvenida al club del hielo- dijo Tenten. –Hablando de Hielo ¿Temari que te pasa con Shikamaru?

-No quiero hablar, enserio- dijo triste.

-Vamos, estamos contigo- le apoyó Sakura.

-No te preocupeeeees- dijo Hinata.

-Está bien- suspiró-Hace un tiempo que él y yo nos habíamos empezado a llevar bien, a mí siempre me ha gustado, no os voy a engañar. Pero todo cambio hace un mes cuando le enviaron de misión a Suna.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Ino

-Nos acostamos.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron todas.

-Habíamos salido para celebrar que había terminado la misión y que era su última noche en Suna cuando simplemente paso.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿No cumplió bien?

-¡Ino!- dijo Sakura.

-No no nada de eso. Él estuvo muy bien creedme, para ser mi primera vez no pude sentirme mejor. La cosa vino después, cuando terminamos se levantó y dijo "Esto es demasiado problemático, mejor nos vemos en la próxima misión" solo le faltó dejarme dinero en la almohada.

En ese momento las chicas oyeron un tremendo golpe unas habitaciones más allá.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- gritó Tenten saliendo al pasillo.

-Eh.. ¡Nada nada!- dijo Naruto, quien se había quedado totalmente quieto, al igual que sus compañeros que habían ido a separar a Gaara ya que estaba intentando estrangular a Shikamaru.

-¡Cómo hagáis otro ruido y no nos dejéis dormir os preparais!- se oyó a Sakura.

-¡Tranquila, Sakura no te preocupes! ¡Dormid bien!

-¡Que te calles!- se volvió a oír a Sakura.

Después de que oyeran la puerta de las chicas cerrarse, esperaron un par de minutos hasta que escucharon que se habían ido a dormir.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Que le has hecho a mi hermana!- dijo Gaara agarrando el cuello de Shikamaru

-No…. Es…. lo que….. piensas.-dijo Shikamaru hablando estranguladamente. Aunque para su suerte los demás consiguieron separarlos.

-Y esto no es nada comparado con cuando se entere Kankuro- dijo Gaara quien estaba sujeto por Naruto y Sasuke.

-Yo no le hice nada a tu hermana, es muy complicada.

-Yo te mato.

-Gaara, quieto dijo Naruto sujetándole.

Después de unos momentos consiguieron relajarse un poco.

-Os habéis pasado. Todos- dijo Naruto- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta del daño que les habéis hecho? No sé ni cómo os siguen mirando a la cara. Las abandonáis, margináis, pasáis de ellas y las tratáis como si fueran putas. Y SI, Shikamaru lo último va por ti, gilipollas.

-Oye Naruto que tu tampoco eres un santo- dijo Sasuke.

-Yo jamás he tratado así a una mujer.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Neji levantando una ceja ¿Y qué hay de Hinata? Porque recuerdo que hubo cierta batalla en la que ella te dijo algo y nunca obtuvo respuesta. Y ni te imaginas las noches que tuve que ir a consolarla a su habitación porque estaba llorando.

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso.

-¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue verla prácticamente muerta cuando luché con Pein? Y lo peor era que yo en ese momento no podía hacer nada ¡Libere las nueve colas cuando lo vi!

-Naruto…

-Mira Neji, no le he contado esto ni siquiera a Sasuke pero que mierda, lo voy a decir ¿Sabes por qué no le dije nada? Una vez libere las cuatro colas y casi mato a Sakura. No te imaginas lo que fue darme cuenta después de que eso se lo había hecho yo. ¿Te crees que quiero que Hinata se vea atada a un hombre que lleva a un demonio dentro? ¿Qué pasa si un día se desata y ella está indefensa o si tenemos hijos y salen heridos? Antes muerto que permitir que Hinata sufra asi.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada. Solo se dispusieron a irse a dormir sumidos en sus pensamientos.


	6. Bajo del mar

Sakura se encontraba sola sentada en la playa. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero tampoco le importaba. El sonido del mar le relajaba y le atraía por igual. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con el hechizo, no era ingenua a lo que le estaba pasando, no solo su cuerpo sufría una transformación, también era consciente de que su interior iba por el mismo camino.

De repente escucho unos pasos a su espalda.

-Sakura.

-Sasuke- dijo sin volverse a mirarlo cuando este se sento a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿y cómo has llegado?

-Use un jutsu, no soy una inútil.

-Oye Sakura, he venido aquí de buena voluntad. Colabora un poco.

Sakura solamente suspiro. Sasuke era la última persona a la que quería ver.

-Es que no se que es lo que quieres que te diga, la verdad.

-Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes, que volvamos a la normalidad.

-La normalidad-dijo con una risa- ¿Y que es la normalidad entre nosotros Sasuke? Dime, ¿La normalidad es Tú diciéndome a todas horas lo patética que soy, hasta el punto de que mi autoestima este por los suelos? ¿La normalidad es tú intentando matarme tres veces? ¿O acaso es tú provocando una guerra? Por favor explícamelo porque estoy un poco confundida ¿Sabes?

Sasuke se quedó mirándola en silencio, no sabía que decir. La noche pasada había escuchado todo lo que Sakura había dicho y aquella había sido una de las veces que peor se había sentido consigo mismo. En ese momento se sentía como una autentica mierda humana.

-Sakura.. yo.. al fin he vuelto a la aldea, para quedarme. Y no sé por qué no podemos ser el antiguo equipo 7

-¡ME DESTROZASTE! – dijo Sakura ya fuera de sí con lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos y dejando sin habla a Sasuke.-¿No lo entiendes? Eres tóxico, Sasuke. Cada vez que estas cerca de mi es para hacerme daño. Y yo ya no lo soporto mas, duele Sasuke ¡Duele! Cada vez que me acuesto, cada mañana que abro los ojos, cuando respiro. Siempre estas ahí y tu recuerdo es como una herida profunda. Es como tirar mucho de una cuerda que un dia se acabara rompiendo. Intentamos salvarte muchísimas veces, dudo que una persona quisiera mas a otra como Naruto y yo a ti. Hicimos lo imposible y aun asi… tú seguías igual. Sabes, Sasuke, llega un momento en que las personas se acaban dando cuenta de que es una ilusión y que es realidad.

-Sakura…

-Supongo que mi amor no fue suficiente-rió. Dios e Ino tenias que haberla visto cuando se entero de que estabas en busca y captura. ¿Pero eso a ti nunca te importo verdad? El frío y gran Sasuke Uchiha. Siempre por encima del bien y del mal

-Nunca quise hacerte daño.

-Ya es tarde.

Antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta, en un rápido movimiento Sakura se lanzó al mar y empezó a nadar a toda velocidad.

-¡Sakura no!

Pero Sakura ya no escuchaba a Sasuke, a medida que se iba adentrando más en el océano sentía como las olas del mar calmaban su dolor poco a poco. Brindándole una tranquilidad ansiada desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Sasuke se quedo de rodillas en la arena, hasta ese momento no era consciente del daño que le habia causado todo ese tiempo a Sakura. El siempre pensó que lo de ella era un capricho tonto como la mayoría de las niñas de su clase, que se le pasaría y se enamoraría de otro cualquiera. Pero no fue asi. Y en aquel tiempo el estaba lleno de odio, demasiado. Y ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar algo.

En el amplio jardín de la casa se encontraba Hinata sentada en un columpio, disfrutando de la ligera brisa y del olor de las flores silvestres.

-Hola, Hinata.

-Narutoooo

-Jajaja, ¿Sigues cantando, eh? Tranquila no hace falta que hables. En realidad soy yo el que tiene que hablar contigo dijo sentándose a su lado y mirando al cielo.-Hinata quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso en la batalla de Konoha. Nunca te respondí a lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Tu confesión.. -¿Qué hacia? ¿le decía a Hinata lo que sentía de verdad por ella o mantenía la boca cerrada?-Desde que era pequeño, todos me rechazaban en la aldea. No tenia ningún amigo y pensé que siempre estaría solo, pero entonces encontré a Iruka y Kakashi y mas tarde todos vosotros.. no te haces una idea de lo que significo todo aquello para mi, asi que gracias por decírmelo Hinata, lo aprecio mucho.

-¡Naruto! ¡Narutoooo!

-Creo que ese es Sasukeeee- dijo Hinata.

-Tienes razon, parece alterado. Vayamos dentro a ver que pasa.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron al salón vieron a un Sasuke desesperado y a ls demás que se acercaban debido al alboroto.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- dijo Tenten.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura?- dijo Sai. Quien sujetaba a Ino mientras ella se tomaba una gran taza de café.

-Sakura ha saltado al mar y se ha ido nadando.

-¡Que le has dicho!- dijo Temari enfadada.

-Sasuke..-dijo Naruto con una mano tapándose los ojos y suspirando.

-Pues hay que encontrarla, y rápido. dijo Sai muy serio.

-Cierto, tenemos que dividirnos y buscar por distintas partes de la playa, si hace falta nos metemos en el agua.-Dijo Shikamaru.

Se pasaron todo el resto del día intentando encontrar a Sakura, pero no habia rastro de ella. Parecía como si ella no quisiera ser encontrada y todos estaban muy preocupados.

-¡Sakuraaaa! –gritaba Tenten

-Tenten ten cuidado con las rocas- dijo Neji a su lado.

-Como si a ti te importase..

-Tenten, ya vale- dijo cogiéndola del brazo- No podemos seguir así. Yo en ningún momento he pensado que seas débil o una mala compañera. Ni siquiera una mala ninja.

-Pues tus acciones no lo demuestran, Neji.

-Deberías dejarla en paz- dijo una voz que venía del Mar.

-¡Sakura!- dijeron ambos.

-¡Chicos la hemos encontrado!- gritó Tenten para que los demás se acercaran.

Sakura estaba apoyada en una roca, solo podían verle los brazon en los cuales se apoyaba la barbailla. Lo mas extraño era que estaba sonriendo.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien? –Dijo Naruto-Estabamos muy preocupados.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien.

-Entonces venga, sal de ahí y vayamos todos a casa.

-Lo siento, Ino. Pero no voy a volver.

-¡Que coño le has dicho!- gritó Naruto fuera de si a Sasuke.

-No es culpa de él. Es mi decisión y punto. Respetadla.

-Pero vamos a ver- dijo Shikamaru respirando profundamente para no perder la calma- Como que no quieres volver.

-El mar es ahora mi casa. Aquí me siento libre ¿Es que no podéis entenderlo?

-No, Sakura. Somos ninjas no podemos quedarnos para siempre nadando o mirando las nubes- dijo Temari tirándole una pequeña pulla que no pasó desapercibida para Shikamaru e hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la cara de Gaara.

-Sirena- dijo Sakura-Soy una sirena. Lo siento chicos, pero no me haréis cambiar de opinión.

Y al instante Sakura se fue nadando, dejando a todos atónitos.

-Joder, Sasuke. Mira que eres gilipollas- dijo Naruto haciendo que todos los demás asintieran.

Cuando fueron al refugio empezó a caer una gran tormenta, en menos de un minuto estuvieron todos empapados.

-Menuda está cayendo- dijo Sai.

-Y Sakura ahí fuera….

-No te disgustes Tenten, estoy segura de que cuando esté lista volverá con nosotros- dijo Temari.

-Estamos todos empapados, será mejor que nos sequemos con algunas toallas antes de coger un buen resfriado.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Si, y tranquilo Gaara que ahora te damos un mangerazo en el jardín, mientras ¿Nos traes el periódico? – dijo Naruto haciendo que unos cuantos se rieran a carcajadas.

-¡Te voy a matar! – gruñó Gaara

Pero antes de que pasara nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista los truenos y la lluvia torrencial que caía, además de una extraña figura que entro en la habitación poco a poco.

-¿Se puede saber por qué he tenido que venir aquí desde Suna y por qué voy vestida como si fuera una tarta de limón?


	7. Bella y Gaara

Gaara no se podía creer lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Matsuri acababa de aparecer en el refugio, totalmente empapada con sus rizos castaños enmarcándole la cara y un vaporoso vestido amarillo que debido a la lluvia se le pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo. Oyó que alguien le llamaba y después un codazo directo a las costillas.

-Gaara, haz algo- le decía su hermana.

Pero él no odia hablar, sentía la lengua de trapo y la garganta seca.

-¿Alguien puede darme una toalla o algo para secarme por favor?

Tenten fue corriendo a ayudar a Matsuri y las chicas se la llevaron a una de las habitaciones para darle ropa seca y atenderla mientras le explicaban la situación.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien. Nos hemos convertido en personajes de cuentos de hadas y hasta que no resolvamos nuestros conflictos interiores no volveremos a la normalidad.

-Exacto- dijo Temari.

-Y si no lo conseguimos podemos o bien morir o quedarnos asi.

-Correcto

-¡Menuda mierda! ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

-Bueno, Matsuri voy a hacerte una pregunta algo delicada. ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano Gaara?

-Creo que es bastante obvio. Siempre le he admirado y sí.. creo que es bastante atractivo.

Menos mal, suspiro Temari. Al menos para uno de ellos había esperanza.

-Bueno- dijo Shikamaru esa noche a los chicos. Tenemos que pasar ya a la acción que cada uno haga planes con su chica y resolvedlo ya.

-Me parece bien- dijo Neji.

-Tócale un pelo a mi hermana y te reviento.

Shikamaru no dijo nada más y durante el resto de la noche los chicos no dejaron de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo solucionar el problema que tenían con sus compañeras.

A la mañana siguiente Matsuri se despertó debido a los fuertes golpes que resonaban en la puerta de su cuarto. Salio de la cama a regañadientes, ya que estaba muy a gusto y ario la puerta. Su cara fue todo un poema cuando se encontró a Gaara en la puerta.

-Hola. Desayunemos.

-¿Perdona? – dijo Matsuri con algo de vergüenza ya que estaba solo con un camisón.

-Lo que yo quería decir es.. que si quieres desayunar conmigo. Ahora.

-Bueno… tendría que vestirme y arreglarme un poco.

-Así estas bien.

-Estoy en camisón y con el pelo revuelto. Así que si me disculpas…

Matsuri se arregló a toda prisa. No podía creer que su amor platónico, Gaara le hubiera pedido una cita para desayunar. Cuando salió, su sonrisa le ocupaba toda la cara. Gaara la guio hasta la terraza de la casa donde había una mesa con el desayuno servido.

-Sientate.

Vaya, Gaara estaba un poco gruñón aquella mañana.

-Bueno, la verdad es que la situación es algo.. curiosa por decirlo de alguna manera. Jamás me haría imaginado que los cuentos que me contaban de niña pudieran convertirse en realidad.

-¿A ti te contaban esos cuentos?

-Pues si- dijo cogiendo un vaso de naranja.

-Entonces sabes quienes somos tú y yo.

-Por tu aspecto diría que eres la bestia y yo la verdad es que no sé porque tengo que ser la bella. Quiero decir, es un honor señor kazekage pero no sé por qué justamente yo…

Gaara estaba perdido. A penas escuchaba nada de lo que le decía Matsuri. Desde que le extrajeron el biju lo había sentido todo con mucha más intensidad pero nada comparado con aquello. Nunca se había preocupado de las mujeres. Para él ese aspecto era secundario hasta que conoció a Matsuri hacía ya algunos meses.

Oh, oh. Matsur ile había preguntado algo pero él estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta. No sabía qué hacer, no era un experto en sentimientos así que decidió hacer caso a su instinto. ¿No había dicho Shikamaru que debían arreglar las cosas de una vez?

-Bésame.

-¿Cómo?

De repente Gaara no pensó. Solo actuó. Claro que si se hubiera parado un momento a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se habría dado de cabezazos contra una pared.

Se levantó de la silla, cogió a Matsuri por los hombros y pego los labios a los suyos sin darle tiempo a escapar. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, como si mil fuegos artificiales hubieran estallado dentro de él. Algo le susurraba al oído que aquello era lo correcto, el lugar exacto donde tenia que estar en ese momento. Pero aquella sensación no le duro demasiado ya que cuando se quiso dar cuenta Matsuri le había pegado un sonoro bofetón y se iba corriendo y maldiciendo su nombre.


	8. Parte de él

Llevaba todo el día caminando por la playa y los acantilados con la esperanza de poder verla. Era consciente de que desde que se fue de la aldea no había parado de meter la pata una y otra vez. Tenía mucha suerte de tener a Naruto como amigo, cualquier otra persona no le habría seguido apoyando después de como se había vuelto.

Y luego estaba ella. Estaba tan cegado por su venganza y sus ansias de poder que no se dio cuenta de que estaba alejando a la persona que posiblemente más se preocupaba por él y hubiera dado su vida a cambio en la batalla con tal de que a él no le pasara nada.

Se merecía todo lo que Sakura le había dicho y más. No había dicho ni una sola mentira y sabia de sobra que no le iba a perdonar al menos en un futuro cercano. Le había hecho demasiado daño. Era curioso que al principio matar a gente fuese el último recurso de Sasuke, cuando a su compañera de equipo le había dado golpes poco a poco e intentar matarla fue el golpe de gracia. ¿Cómo había podido intentar matar a Sakura? Nadie supo que después de aquello se pasaba las noches pensando en lo que había hecho. Le debía mucho a Sakura, muchísimo. Y empezaría por evitar que aquel hechizo acabase con ella.

-¿Se puede que estás haciendo ahí parado Sasuke?

-Naruto..

-¿Pensando en Sakura, eh?- dijo poniéndose a su lado en el acantilado.

-Hmp.

-A mí no me engañas. Mira la situación es complicada pero no imposible.

-Naruto, se ha ido nadando hacia el océano. Creo que si es algo complicado.

-Sigues siendo un ciego para los sentimientos Sasuke. – sonrió Naruto el cual estaba seguro de que acababa ver una cola verde entre las olas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que un amor como el que Sakura siente por ti es muy difícil de matar. Es de esos que se quedan dentro de ti y nunca desaparecen del todo, por mucho que se haya intentado destruirlo y ponerlo a prueba.

Sasuke solo pudo mirar hacia abajo. Sentía algo dentro de él que rugía de desesperación.

-He hecho demasiadas cosas...

-Si yo te he perdonado y siempre he seguido contigo a pesar de todo ¿Qué te dice que Sakura no hace lo mismo?

-¿Entonces por qué coño se ha ido?

-Esta dolida, Sasuke. Tú no estabas, no viste lo que dejaste atrás, nosotros sí. Sakura tardo un mes en salir de casa cuando te fuiste la primera vez. Yo no pude estar demasiado con ella porque tuve que irme con Jiraya a entrenar pero Ino se encargaba de hacerme llegar mensajes sobre cómo estaba. Lo peor eran las noches. Me conto que se despertaba gritando como si le hubieran sacado el corazón del pecho. Tenten, Hinata e Ino tardaron mucho en hacer que Sakura fuese algo parecido a lo que era antes. Y cuando intentaste matarnos…. Bueno no sé de donde saco Sakura las fuerzas la verdad. Seguía peleando y yendo a misiones pero creo que no la vi sonreír ni una sola vez. No acabaste con ella Sasuke pero le quitaste algo, mataste algo dentro de ella. Así que ahora solo me queda preguntarte algo, ¿Sabes nadar Sasuke?

-¿Qué? Ya sabes que no por….AAAAAH

En un segundo Naruto había empujado a su amigo por el acantilado y con una sonrisa veía la asustada cara de Sasuke. Solo esperaba haber calculado bien y que la cola verde que había visto antes y que estaba seguro, era Sakura, rescatase a Sasuke. Sí, no habría mayor prueba de amor que aquella. Si le seguía queriendo le salvaría si no…. Bueno Naruto esperaba no tener que llegar a esa situación. (Aunque todos comprenderían que hubiera tirado a Sasuke por el acantilado)

Sakura estaba nadando cerca de ahí cuando escucho un grito. Saco la cabeza del agua y vio como un cuerpo que parecía el de Sasuke caía en picado hacia el mar. Si no recordaba mal Sasuke no sabía nadar especialmente bien.

No dudo ni un segundo, se lanzó entre las aguas para poder salvarle. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, no podía dejar que Sasuke muriese, sencillamente no podía. Cuando llego hasta él le arrastro como pudo hacia la orilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente tenia agua en los pulmones. Sakura hizo acopio de sus conocimientos como ninja médico y se apresuró a hacerle la reanimación. Al poco tiempo Sasuke empezó a toser y se incorporó. Menos mal Sakura había estado a punto de morir del susto.

-¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo grandísimo idiota?! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo… Naruto…

-¡Ni Naruto ni nada! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me acabas de hacer pasar?

-¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Se de sobra que te he hecho daño. Lo sé perfectamente ¿Crees que es algo que pueda olvidar? La expresión de tu cara cuando casi te mato me persigue todas las noches Sakura. Lo único que puedo pedirte es que no me odies durante mucho tiempo...

-¿Odiarte? Ojala pudiera hacerlo, de verdad es lo que más me gustaría. Pero no puedo y eso me está matando. ¿Por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo? ¿Por qué insistes en removerlo todo?

-¡Porque te quiero maldita sea!

Sakura se quedó paralizada pero solamente unos segundos. Después hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría en la vida. Se lanzó hacia Sasuke y junto sus labios a los de él. Se olvidó de todo, de la guerra, de su partida, de todas las veces que había sentido su corazón destrozado. Ahora simplemente eran Sasuke y Sakura. Como siempre había debido ser. Sasuke besaba con seguridad y Sakura no tardo en seguirle el ritmo, lo que había empezado con un tímido beso no tardo en convertirse en un torbellino de sensaciones.

-¿Cómo sé que no te volverás a ir? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? – dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke a los ojos.

-No volveré a irme Sakura. Estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí. Los dos hemos sufrido demasiado, ambos nos merecemos algo de esperanza. Dios Sakura, estaba tan cegado por mi venganza… y luego cuando me entere de que lo de Itachi había sido todo una mentira me hundí en un pozo negro de desesperación, ya no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie.-Dijo Sasuke desesperado.

-Eres la consecuencia de una guerra estúpida y unos políticos alimentados de odio y ansias de poder. Luchamos en la guerra por un futuro mejor, para que nadie volviera a utilizarnos como armas. Ahora tenemos que ser fuertes, todos juntos.

-Sakura…. ¡Sakura! Vuelves a tener piernas.

Sakura miro hacia abajo, la cola de sirena había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba completamente desnuda, pero para su sorpresa, no le importó. Sasuke de repente volvía a vestir el haori y sus pantalones de ninja. Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos varios minutos. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas y las palaras sobraban.

Ambos se fueron acercando hasta volver a besarse otra vez. Se abrazaron sin separar las bocas, como si necesitaran el contacto del otro para vivir. Y en cierto sentido, así era. Sasuke beso a Sakura en la frente, las mejillas y recorrió su clavícula para demorarse un tiempo en su cuello. Mientras ella metía una mano entre sus espesos cabellos y miraba hacia el cielo maravillada.

-Sasuke…

-Te quiero.

Desde pequeña se imaginó como se sentiría si Sasuke le decía esas dos palabras alguna vez. Se lo había imaginado de múltiples y variadas formas, pero nunca espero sentirse como en ese momento. Sasuke siguió bajando hasta detenerse en sus pechos. Levanto la vista y le dijo:

-Si es demasiado, dime que pare.

-Nunca, nunca pares de quererme.-dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Jamás he dejado de hacerlo. Y escúchame bien, Sakura. Lo seguiré haciendo hasta mi último aliento. ¿Me has oído?

Sakura se apoyó sobre un codo y con el otro brazo atrajo a Sasuke hacia si para poder besarlo en profundidad.

-Te necesito- dijo al separarse.

No hizo falta más. Sasuke se detuvo un rato en sus pechos que besaba con total veneración, mientras una de sus manos viajaba más al sur y la estimulaba poco a poco con el fin de que lo que vendría después fuese agradable para ella. El primer clímax no se hizo esperar demasiado, Sakura sintió como si todo su cuerpo brillase de una manera especial. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Sasuke se posiciono sobre ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras cada milímetro de sus cuerpos quedaba pegado al del otro.

Mientras se miraban a los ojos, Sasuke se introdujo lentamente dentro de Sakura. Era la sensación más placentera de su vida. Un pensamiento rozó su mente, eso, era la felicidad pura y nada se podía comparar a aquello. Le había costado reconocerlo pero Sakura era la mujer de su vida, siempre lo había sido aunque estuviera demasiado ciego para verlo. Desde que se vieron la primera vez en la academia con cinco años habían estado destinados a estar juntos. Todo se había confabulado hasta llegar a ese momento. Sasuke sintió como Sakura se tensaba al entrar por completo en su interior y entonces Sasuke se hizo una promesa, esa sería la última vez que le hacía daño a Sakura.

Sakura no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, el dolor inicial se iba pasando y empezó a sentir algo completamente distinto. A medida que Sasuke entraba y salía de ella, marcando el ritmo, se le hacía más fácil seguirle y acoplarse a sus movimientos.

-Sakura… te quiero. Te quiero…

-Sasuke- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- te quiero.

Cuando ambos llegaron al éxtasis, se quedaron abrazados en la playa sin mover ni un solo músculo. Y por primera vez, ambos se sintieron completos y en paz.


	9. Mi reflejo

Shikamaru les había dicho que arreglasen sus diferencias y como si una misión de rango S se tratase todos estaban poniendo todo de su parte para que por fin se rompiera el hechizo, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían.

-Tenten, ¿Vamos a recoger leña? Esta noche helará y se nos ha acabado, anda vayamos juntos.

-umm está bien, Neji.

Los dos fueron caminando hacia el bosque en silencio. La luz del sol se colaba entre las copas de los arboles haciendo que el paisaje se viera aún más hermoso. Pero para Neji lo único importante y de belleza que había, era su compañera de equipo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás mirando tanto?- dijo Tenten.

-A ti.

-¿Co..cómo?

-He dicho que te estoy mirando a ti.-respondió Neji acercándose más a Tenten.

-Creo que mejor vamos a recoger leña.

Neji decidió no ponerla más nerviosa y dedicarse a la tarea por la que habían ido al bosque.

Tenten no estaba nada concentrada en lo que hacía. Delante de ella estaba Neji, el cual para ella era realmente atractivo, y más cuando entrenaba o hacia ejercicio como en ese momento. Luego estaban sus ojos… esos ojos que a otros les daban escalofríos pero que a ella hacían que le temblaran las piernas cada vez que los veía mirarla.

Tan embelesada estaba que no se daba cuenta de donde pisaba y de repente sintió como el suelo se hundia de golpe y ella caía por un agujero gritando.

-¡Tenten!- grito Neji corriendo a ayudarla.

-¡Neji! – decía desesperada.

-Tranquila Tenten, te sacaré de ahí..

-Puedo bien sola, Neji. – dijo Tenten haciendo fuerza para salir de ahí y no caerse

-¡Tenten basta! Acaso no ves la situación, te puedes caer y matar maldita sea. ¡Dame la mano!

-No hasta que reconozcas que puedo hacerlo sola.

-Es que en este momento, Tenten, no puedes hacerlo sola. No es por tus capacidades es por simple física, yo soy hombre y tengo más fuerza aunque tú también tengas, y seas más rápida y ligera que yo.

-¡Vete a la mierda Neji!

-¡Se acabó!

Neji hizo oídos sordos a las maldiciones de su compañera y se adelantó hacia donde se había quedado colgada. La agarro fuerte bajo los brazos y tiro de ella hacia arriba para sacarla de ahí. Cuando lo hizo, los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, Tenten encima de Neji.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Neji? Maldita sea.

-Tenten esto es absurdo ¿De verdad piensas que te infravaloro tanto?

Tenten se quedó callada mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No es solo eso, Neji son muchas cosas y yo … yo ya no lo aguanto

Neji no soportaba verla llorar o sufriendo. Por una ve tenía que ser valiente con sus sentimientos, agarro a Tenten por los brazos, tiró de ella hacia abajo, y la beso.

Tenten y Neji entraron a la casa cogidos de la mano y mirándose con tímidas sonrisas. Todavía llevaban los disfraces, por lo cual suponían que les quedaban algunos asuntos por resolver, pero al menos sabían que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era correspondido.

-¡Estáis cogidos de la mano!-exclamo Naruto al verlos aparecer.

-Exacto. Y no pienso soltarla-dijo Neji con su peculiar tono de voz serio pero que a Tenten hacía que le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago.

-Por lo que vemos no somos los únicos que están mucho mejor.

-Tú lo has dicho, Tenten- dijo una sonriente Sakura sentada encima de Sasuke en uno de los sillones.

-Imaginaos cuando estos dos han aparecido vestidos con ropa normal y sin dejar de besarse- dijo Shikamaru.- por lo menos ya tenemos a unos que se han librado.

-Bueno, íbamos a sentarnos a cenar ¿Nos acompañáis?- sugirió Temari.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a charlar alegremente. Parecía que la tensión inicial había desaparecido y ahora estaban todos más relajados.

-Sabéis- dijo Sakura- tengo ganas de volver a Konoha.

-Pero no puedes, tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien por si se complica el asunto.

-Tranquilo Shikamaru, os ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-Sakura, he oído que Tsunade está preparando algo muy gordo para dentro de poco, ¿Es cierto?-preguntó Ino.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no tendría que contar nada todavía…

-No te hagas la interesante- dijo Sasuke quien tenía su mano izquierda puesta sobre el muslo de ella con cariño.

-Está bien. Tsunade está preparando un cuerpo especial de AMBU formado solo por kunoichis, según tengo entendido las pruebas van a ser dificilísimas y será complicado entrar.

Todas las chicas se quedaron estupefactas pero se veía la ilusión en el rostro de todas.

-Sakura tienes que decirnos cuando son las pruebas

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Voy a empezar a entrenar ahora mismo

De repente Neji dio un puñetazo a la mesa que hizo que todos se quedasen momentáneamente en silencio.

-Neji…

-¡Tenten basta! No vas a hacer esas pruebas, y ni se te ocurra pensar por un momento en entrar dentro de ninguna rama del AMBU.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿DE QUE VAS? Yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, soy una ninja tan buena como todos los que estamos aquí. ¿Por qué no iba a poder formar parte de algún escuadrón principal? ¿Solo porque tú lo digas?

-¡Si, porque yo lo digo!

-No te reconozco….

Y sin más Tenten salió corriendo de la habitación mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara.


	10. Ese es mi destino

-No comprendo como mi primo Neji ha podido hacer eso- suspiró Hinata, quien se encontraba sentada en el columpio que había en el jardín de la casa con Naruto a su lado.

Después del arrebato de Neji todos se habían dispersado e ido a sus habitaciones, pero Hinata necesitaba despejarse un poco y tomar el aire. Le gustaba estar sentada en ese columpio, rodeada de flores y tranquilamente. Cuando llego pareció que Naruto y ella habían pensado lo mismo y se dispusieron a compartir el asiento mientras miraban las estrellas aquella noche tan rara.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?

-Umm mi primo no es muy dado a… mostrar sentimientos.. aunque yo sé que quiere a Tenten muchísimo.. pero como siga así la va a perder.

-La verdad es que ha sido bastante brusco con ella, pero Tenten nunca da su brazo a torcer que digamos.. yo creo que Neji solo intentaba protegerla.

-La asfixia…

-¿Cómo?

-Conmigo también lo hace… no pienses que soy una desagradecida, lo aprecio… pero no lo entiende.

-Explícamelo bien, por favor Hinata.

-Ser una kunoichi no es fácil, todo lo contrario. Sí, hay senseis muy buenas como Kurenai o Anko y tenemos a Tsunade pero… vivimos en un mundo de hombres. Y a muchos no les gusta demasiado que haya kunoichis y si son buenas peor…

-Pero.. nosotros siempre os hemos tratado bien y respetado como shinobis.

-¿Enserio Naruto? Cuando fuisteis de misión para rescatar a Sasuke no os llevasteis a una sola de nosotras. Ni siquiera nos preguntasteis. Solo fuisteis chicos ¿Sabes la humillación que sentimos todas? Y más cuando nos enteramos de que había una chica entre los secuestradores de Sasuke. El enemigo había confiado en una kunoichi ¿Y nuestros propios compañeros? Nunca habéis contado con nosotras enserio. No había ni una sola capitana entre las fuerzas aliadas shinobis. Temari nos ha dicho que ninguna mujer ha llegado a ser kazekage… y esos son solo algunos ejemplos.

Naruto la miro sin parpadear escuchando atentamente todo lo que Hinata decía. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con ella.

-…..

-Por eso Tenten esta tan molesta. Para nosotras que Tsunade haya decidido crear esa rama especial de AMBUS significa mucho, reconocimiento y aprecio. Por eso todas queremos participar.

-Hinata.

Hinata se giró bruscamente hacia Naruto. El chico la miraba con una intensidad que mataba. Podía sentir todo el peso de su miraba y no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

-Yo te admiro. Y siempre te he respetado. Desde que peleaste con Neji, cuando me salvaste de Pain, al luchar conmigo en la guerra… siempre. Escúchame, siempre te he respetado. – dijo cogiéndole la cara con las manos.- tanto kunoichi …. Como mujer.

Y sin darle oportunidad a Hinata de decir nada, pego su boca a la suya.

Afuera entre los arboles una triste Tenten no dejaba de correr hasta que se cansó y quedo apoyada contra un árbol mientras un torrente de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas. Ya no aguantaba más. Sentía que se rompía por dentro. Con Neji era un paso adelante y dos atrás y ya no aguantaba por más tiempo aquella situación.

-¡Tenten!

Tenía que ser ese imbécil de Neji, siempre tan oportuno.

-¡No te acerques a mí! Ni se te ocurra.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo cuándo le dio alcance.

-Estás muy equivocado. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que decirnos. Ahí dentro ya lo has dicho todo. Qué vergüenza Neji, parecías un hombre de las cavernas. Nunca pensé que me avergonzaría de ti, pero hoy lo has conseguido.

-Tenten, déjame explicarte…

-¡No me da la gana!

-¡Vas a escucharme quieras o no!- dijo agarrándola de los brazos con fuerza pero sin hacerle ningún daño- siempre dices que estoy ciego y que no veo lo que tengo delante ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que a ti te pasa lo mismo?

-Pues no. – dijo ella con chulería.

-Dios, mujer. Somos los dos igual de tercos y lo sabes. Nacimos para estar juntos Tenten, no creo que fuera casualidad que me pusieran en el mismo equipo con la única chica a la que soportaba y con la que mejor entreno.

-¿Y si piensas todo eso porque demonios has montado todo ese espectáculo porque quiero presentarme a las pruebas de Tsunade?

-¡Por qué no quiero que mueras como yo!

Tenten se quedó estática. De todo lo que le podía haber dicho aquello era lo último que se esperaba. No pudo evitar caerse de rodillas al suelo, y arrastrar a Neji con ella. En un instante viejo al que fue y siempre seria el peor día de toda su existencia. Viajo a ese campo de batalla, recordó aquel momento en el que vio a Neji caer atravesado por dos estacas de madera. Recordó como Naruto e Hinata se abalanzaban hacia él para socorrerlo mientras ella se quedaba en shock. Fue como si le arrancaran el alma de cuajo.

Y dolió, como dolió.

Por suerte Sakura pudo invocar a sus babosas gracias a las técnicas de Tsunade y en el último momento pudieron salvar a Neji. Pero por poco, por muy poco. Tenten nunca había superado aquel momento, se quedaría grabado en su mente de por vida.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora Tenten? Yo soy un AMBU he salido como jefe de misión muchas veces y soy el genio Hyuuga y mira de lo que me sirvió. Y tú eres la kunoichi más fuerte que he visto y con la que he tenido el gran honor de contar como compañera. Y sobre todo de enamorarme de ella. ¿Sabes por qué sé que tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo? – dijo Mientras Tenten negaba con la cabeza- porque yo no podría hacer lo que hiciste Tenten. Si yo te viera morir como tú a mí, no lo superaría mi amor. Tú seguiste luchando hasta el final, yo me volvería loco. No puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo imaginar un futuro en el que no seas parte de la familia Hyuga conmigo y me ayudes a gestionar el clan, no puedo imaginarme un futuro en el que no estemos casados ni estar juntos en la sala de partos. Tenten por favor no llores…

Los dos se fueron acercando cada vez más para besarse, primero dulcemente, después de un rato con necesidad. Neji abrazó a Tenten con todas sus fuerzas. No pensaba dejarla escapar jamás. Neji dejo de besarla en la boca para bajar por el cuello y el principio de su escote. Levantó la vista un momento pero no llego a decir nada porque Tenten no le dejo.

-No pares. Ni se te ocurra parar jamás.

Poco a poco se fueron desnudando el uno al otro. Tenten tocaba el duro pecho de Neji, amasando sus músculos hasta llegar a la parte más necesitada de su cuerpo. Sintió como su compañero se sorprendía al principio pero después empezó a escuchar sus gemidos cuando cogió con la mano su miembro y empezó a masajearlo lentamente. Neji se separó de Tenten para sentarla sobre sus rodillas y poder acariciar su intimidad. Los gemidos de ambos se fusionaron en el solitario bosque.

-Neji… Neji…

Neji la cogió de las caderas levantándola un poco para poder posicionarla en el ángulo adecuado para penetrarla. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo

-Tenten… ¿Ha habido… alguna vez…?

-Tú eres el único. El primero.

-Y el último- dijo mientras empezaba a entrar en ella lentamente.

Una pequeña lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Tenten. La sensación era muy intensa, sentía que estaba en completa sintonía con él. Que estaban conectados de todas las formas posibles. Miro a Neji, el cual se había quedado muy quieto para no hacerle daño, y le acaricio suavemente la mejila.

-Neji… mi Neji..

´volvieron a besarse y él supo que era el momento para empezar a moverse. Tenten no tardo en empezar a sentir el placer mientras Neji la penetraba y se dedicaba a besar sus pechos con delicadeza. No tardo en alanzar el primer orgasmo, del que Neji se sintió francamente orgulloso, y su sonrisa lo demostraba. Entonces cambio de posición. Se levantó con Tenten rodeando sus caderas y la apoyo contra un árbol mientras la penetraba más fuerte que la vez anterior.

-Tenten- gemia en su oído…- Te adoro, amor mío. Decía aun con su mismo tono serio pero excitado.

-No pares, Neji… ¡Más fuerte!

Los dos siguieron uniendo sus cuerpos hasta que no les quedaron fuerzas. Después de un rato ambos estaban tumbados desnudos en la hierba, aunque ya no tenían los disfraces sino las ropas normales de shinobi. Neji tenía a Tenten abrazada y le besaba la frente.

-Neji.. Sigo queriendo hacer la prueba para la rama AMBU de Tsunade.

-Lo sé-suspiro.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?- dijo mirándole con incertidumbre.

-Sí. No esperaba menos de la futura señora Hyuga.

Tenten se rio con un sonido que a Neji le calentó el alma y se dispuso a besarle. Esa noche no se cansaría de hacerlo, y presentía que jamás lo haría.

-Dios mío, esto es una locura.

-No lo pienses… - dijo el chico volviendo a besarla.

-Estamos metidos en un armario, - dijo ella mientras él mordía su labio inferior

\- ¿Acaso quieres que los demás se den cuenta y empiecen a fastidiarnos?- dijo empezando a levantarle la falda. – Dios cuantas capas lleva este ridículo vestido ¡Joder!

-Pueden vernos y me moriré de la vergüenza… ¡Si no me sueltas….gritare!

\- De otra cosa te vas a morir hoy, te lo aseguro. Y por supuesto que vas a gritar – dijo con una seductora sonrisa.


	11. Can you feel teh love tonight?

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras para la suerte de cierta pareja que salía de un estrecho armario situado bajo las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja, colocándose la ropa e intentando arreglarse un poco el pelo.

-Esto no va a volver a repetirse, no sé en que estábamos pensando.

-Oh, créeme yo sí sé muy bien en lo que estaba pensando. – dijo él estirando el brazo para tocar el trasero de ella y darle un ligero pellizco.

-¡Gaara!

-Shh- dijo el acorralándola contra la pared.-nos van a oír. Si quieres podemos seguir con la conversación en mi cuarto.

-No… gracias.

-Como quieras, pero a mí no me engañas. Te encanta sentirte mía y eso es algo que no puedes esconderme. Siempre que pasamos al lado y nuestras manos se rozan sin querer sé que sientes algo, cada vez que estamos solos en una habitación o que nuestras miradas se cruzan se lo que estás pensando.

-¿Enserio? Dímelo, me muero por saberlo.- dijo ella levantando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, no no… no voy a ser yo quien diga nada, de hecho no voy a volver a hacer nada hasta oírlo.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-Estoy intentando decirte, Maturi, que hasta que tú misma no reconozcas lo que sientes por mi, no te volveré a tocar y si te conozco bien, no durarás mucho.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Kazekage.

Gaara se pegó más a ella y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.- cuando estés en la cama tumbada entre las sábanas y sientas que no puedes dormir porque la necesidad es demasiado grande, apuesto lo que quieras a que tu mano se deslizará bajo tu ropa interior e imaginarás que son mis dedos los que te están provocando. Y cuando toques el cielo será a mí a quien desees abrazar hasta que te duermas.

Sin decir nada más, Gaara se alejó de Matsuri y entro en su cuarto sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

Matsuri se quedó un par de segundos sin moverse pegada a la pared. Gaara sabía exactamente como provocarla. No era la primera vez que tenían un encontronazo. Se conocían desde hacía años era había sido su alumna, después de la guerra los dos empezaron a mirarse algo más de lo normal. La pose tan seria de él a ella la volvía loca, era tan intenso tan sensual. Y luego aquel hechizo. Si los había juntado allí a ambos debía ser por algo, pero Matsuri no quería hacerse ilusiones. Sabía que Gaara tenía sentimientos muy profundos por ella, él no era de esos que utilizaban a una chica para un rato de desahogo, después de todo lo que había pasado en su infancia valoraba mucho el ser amado por alguien y en devolver el mismo amor. No sabía como pero aquella noche los dos habían acabado en aquel armario. Al principio solo fueron algunos besos, después las ropas desaparecieron y cuando se quiso dar cuenta él la había cogido por la cintura y había empezado a embestir dentro de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Y fue lo más maravilloso que Matsuri había sentido jamás, hasta que Gaara le dijo:

-Cuando volvamos a Suna, serás mi esposa. La mujer del kazekage, vivirás conmigo y tendremos todos los hijos que quieras, ya no tendrás que seguir saliendo a misiones ni seguir siendo ninja si no quieres.

Era como le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Si algo caracterizaba a Matsuri era su carácter independiente y para ella el dejar de ser una shinobi y dedicarse solo a ser esposa y madre era como si le arrebataran una parte de ella. Claro que le gustaría casarse con Gaara y tener hijos con él, pero no a costa de perder su identidad, de convertirse en una esposa florero.

Lo peor fue que esa noche de madrugada mientras estaba en la cama, todo lo que le advirtió Gaara que pasaría, se cumplió.

-Sasuke…. Sasuke…

-Sakura..

En una habitación al final del pasillo, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban haciendo el amor con pasión. El haberse reconciliado y haber derrotado a sus respectivos demonios interiores era un gran peso que habían dejado atrás. Ahora no podían dejar de besarse ni amarse cada vez que podían, sentían que estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Sakura estaba encima de Sasuke sin dejar de moverse de arriba abajo mientras él tenía las manos puestas en sus glúteos apretándoselos con fuerza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Estaba segura de que al día siguiente tendría las marcas de los dedos de Sasuke en su piel.

-Eres una Diosa…- decía Sasuke mientras veía a Sakura moverse encima de él. No pudo aguantar más y se incorporó para llevar uno de sus pechos a la boca y lamerlo hasta saciarse.

-Una diosa…. Eh. Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas ¡AAH!

Sasuke ofendido por la afirmación le mordió el pezón con fuerza y de un rápido y fluido movimiento le dio la vuelta a Sakura y se tumbó encima de ella para penetrarla de una estocada.

-Da la casualidad- le susurró al oído- de que nunca le he dicho eso a una mujer porque lo único que hacía era desahogarme físicamente sin hablarles y después me iba. Contigo es más, todo es más. Nunca he tenido deseos de estar tan profundamente dentro de una mujer como contigo, y no hablo solo en términos físicos.

Sakura se quedó sin habla. Sentía que iba a explotar todavía no podía creerse que estuviera por fin con el amor de su vida, el hombre al que había amado desde que tenía memoria.

Sasuke ralentizó sus movimientos, le encantaba hacer estremecer a Sakura y ser él el causante de todas las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba. Él estaba siendo su maestro en aquella antigua danza y ella estaba resultando ser una alumna excelente.

-Sasuke.. por favor ¡Más deprisa!

Sasuke se inclinó hacia su oído sonriendo y le dijo

-Mi chica se está volviendo exigente..

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Cómo se pide Sa-ku-ra?

-¡Hazlo ya!

-Antes quiero una cosa.

-Maldita sea Sasuke te juro que voy a volverme loca.

Sasuke salío momentáneamente de ella para darle la vuelta y quedar cara a cara pero sin volver a penetrarla.

-Sakura, di que te casarás conmigo- dijo rozando levemente su miembro contra la entrada de ella para estimularla.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes pedirme que me case contigo en pleno acto!

-Sakura, estamos haciendo el amor, no se me ocurre nada más adecuado para pedirte que pases el resto de tu vida conmigo que mientras te expreso con mi cuerpo lo que siento por ti. Sakura… no llores- sonrió Sasuke antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Eres mi alma gemela, he esperado años hasta que te dieras cuenta y lo asimilaras ¿De verdad crees que habría otra respuesta para esa pregunta que no fuera un sí?

Sasuke no dijo nada, solamente la volvió a penetrar de golpe y con pasión mientras habilitaba el sharingan para poder grabar la expresión de Sakura en aquellos momentos. Era algo que siempre atesoraría. Por fin ambos llegaron al clímax y Sasuke cayó encima de Sakura agotado y sonriente.

Ninguno dijo nada en varios minutos hasta que finalmente Sakura, que se había dado la vuelta y yacía ahora sobre el pecho de Sasuke mientras este le acariciaba el pelo tranquilamente, dijo.

-Naruto me preocupa.

-¿Después de esto piensas en Naruto?

-¡Oye- dijo ella dándole un suave puñetazo en el pecho-Es enserio, ¿No le has visto decaído últimamente?

-Hmp, no me ha dado la lata para ir al Ichikaru como antes.

-¿Ves cómo es grave? Creo que tiene que ver con Hinata, la quiere lo sé y no entiendo como no da el paso.

-Sakura.. la otra noche nos confesó que tiene miedo de que el zorro de nueve colas se descontrole un día y hacerle daño a Hinata.

Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio a Sakura riéndose doblada sobre su estómago.

-Tienes un sentido del humor bastante peculiar, la verdad. Pero creo que podré vivir con ello.

-No idiota. Aay Naruto, Naruto. Que inocente es.

-¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa, amor mío?

-La felicidad de Naruto está mucho más cerca de lo que realmente cree.


	12. Be prepared

**Perdón por tardas en subir el capítulo pero empiezo con los exámenes de la universidad. **

**¿Alguien sabe de algún GaaSaku que este bien ¿**

-¿Que Naruto les dijo eso? - decía Hinnata sentada en el jardín con Sakura.

-Es lo que me ha dicho Sasuke. Hinnata creo que deberías tener una charla seria con Naruto. -Hinnata, tienes que contárselo. Os lo debéis. Yo al principio no quería ni ver a Sasuke y míranos ahora. Si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir.

-¡Pero es que no se que decirle! Cuando estoy con él Sakura es como... se me corta la respiración, de repente las palabras se me quedan atascadas en la garganta y mi corazón late a toda velocidad.

Sakura solo podía sonreír, comprendía a la perfección lo que su amiga le estaba contando. Era exactamente lo que ella sentía cada vez que veía a Sasuke.

-Tal vez sea joven pero se muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, esto no es un encaprichamiento de cría. ¿Has sentido alguna vez al mirar a esa persona, una voz dentro de tu cabeza y de tu corazón que dice "Esa, es tu alma gemela" "Esa es tu otra mitad, el hombre de tu vida"? Porque yo siento eso cuando veo a Naruto.

-Hinnata. - Ambas se giraron sorprendidad al escuchar la voz que venía desde la puerta y vieron a Naruto de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra el marco.- Ven conmigo.

(Unos momentos antes)

-¿¡Le pediste a Sakura que se casara contigo!? Bien hecho teme, por fin te atreviste.

-Hump. Bueno la verdad es que quería pedirte algo Naruto.

El rubió le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era extraño que su amigo le llamase Naruto y ademas con la mirada baja como si le diera apuro decirle algo.

-Bueno... la verdad es que creo que eres la persona mas indicada para esto. Itachi no está... y... bueno- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Será un honor ser tu padrino.- dijo Naruto serio.

Sasuke le miró con profundo agradecimiento. Se peleaban como dos niños pequeños pero tenían una de esas amistades en las que a veces con una mirada el otro sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

-Gracias.

Naruto solo asintió.

-. Te he envidiado por muchas cosas, Sasuke. Tu éxito con las chicas, tu fuerza, el que conocieses a tu familia. Pero aunque eso no eran al fin y al cabo mas que celos infantiles, hay algo por lo que si te envidio. Eres un hijo de puta con suerte tío. Debe ser saber que vas a pasar toda la vida al lado de la persona a la que amas.

-La verdad es ue hay algo que tengo que contarte, la otra noche Sakura dijo que estaba preocupada por ti y le conté lo que nos dijiste de Hinnata. No me mires así, estás hecho un asco lo dicen todos.

-Sasuke..

-Ni se te ocurra replicarme, Naruto. ¿Tú te has visto? Te arrastras por las esquinas, siempre que Hinnata está en la misma habitación que tú no dejas de mirarla, pareces tonto. Lo irónico es que ella siente exactamente lo mismo por ti y estás así porque a ti te da la gana, usuratonkachi.

-¡Pero quieres dejarme en paz! Ya he dicho por qué no puede ser. Esa historia solamente nos haría sufrir a los dos. - Dijo Naruto levantándose.

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!- dijo Sasuke tirando de su chaqueta y haciendo que volviera a sentarse de golpe en el mullido sillón.- Escúchame, cuando se lo conté a Sakura se partió de risa. Dijo que estabas equivocado, por lo que deduzco que Hinnata debe saber algo que tú no sepas. Lo cual no es muy difícil, asi que hazte un favor a tí mismo y ve a hablar con ella.

Naruto no quería creer a Sasuke, no podía. Desde que vió a Hinnata luchar con Pein se dió cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. Si había alguna posibilidad de estar con ella debía segurarse. Iba caminando por la casa en busca de la chica cuando escuchó dos voces femeninas que venían del jardín. Naruto se asomó a la puerta con cuidado y no pudo evitar escuchar.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez al mirar a esa persona, una voz dentro de tu cabeza y de tu corazón que dice "Esa, es tu alma gemela" "Esa es tu otra mitad, el hombre de tu vida"? Porque yo siento eso cuando veo a Naruto.

Al instante sintió como su corazón daba un vuelvo y su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad. En aquel instante, supo lo que tenía que hacer. No iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatase lo que le pertenecía por derecho, el corazón de Hinnata.

-Hinnata. - Ambas se giraron sorprendidad al escuchar la voz que venía desde la puerta y vieron a Naruto de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra el marco.- Ven conmigo.

Matsuri apenas había dormido algo esa noche. La conversación con Gaara no le había dejado pegar ojo. Y para colmo de males, Gaara había estado torturándola todo el día. En el desayuno casi se atraganta con el café cuando vio que la estama mirando fijamente mientras lamía mermelada de fresa de sus dedos. Sentía sus penetrantes ojos azules mirándola sin perderse un solo detalle. Cuando ella pasaba por su lado, notaba un ligero roce en la mano, en la cadera, y en la comida la mano de Gaara, sentado al lado de ella empezó a viajar por su rodilla cada vez un poco mas arriba. Al intentar esquivarlo se dió un golpe tremendo en la rodilla, por su culpa al día siguiente estaba segura de que tendría un moratón.

Decidió darse una ducha para despejarse y dejar de pensar en aquel hombre. Tenía que olvidarse de él. No iba a poner tod asu vida a su servicio y perderse a sí misma. Aunque algo dentro de ella rogaba por echarse a sus brazos. No, no. Tenía que ser fuerte y lo sería no iba a dejarse vencer por él.

Después de entrar en el baño empezó a quitarse el camisón quedándose solo en ropa interior cuando la cortina de la ducha se abrió y un muy desnudo Gaara salió de pronto. Aquel hombre era expléndido. Las gotas de agua recorrían sus trabajados músculos, Matsuri se moría por pasar la lengua por el mismo camino que recorrían las gotas por todo su cuerpo.

Gaara ni siquiera se molestó en taparse. Cogió una toalla y empezó a secarse el pelo mientras miraba a Matsuri con una ceja levantada.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Si...quiero decir ¡No! Nada en absoluto.

-Vaya.. por el contrario yo estoy disfrutando de unas vistas deliciosas.

Gaara sonrió cuando Matsuri apurada volvía a ponerse su camisón a la velocidad del rayo. La pobre no podía disimular que Gaara le afectaba, y mucho. Aquello a él le encantaba. Desde el primer día en que la vió no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de sobreprotección creciese en él. Le daba ganas de cogerla del brazo y besarla en frente de toda la aldea para que supieran que era de él y solo de él.

-Además, que sepas Kazekage que los he visto mejores que tú. No te creas gran cosa.

Aquello hizo que la sangre se le transformara en lava. Tiró la toalla a un lado y acorraló a Matsuri contra la pared. Aquello era una auténtica lucha de voluntades en la que ninguno pensaba ceder. Acercó su cara a la de ella pero sin llegar a rozarse y con una voz ronca que casi hizo desfallecer a ella, le dijo

-Repítelo, Matsuri.

-He dicho que los he visto mejores que tú.

-Ahora repítelo hasta que te lo creas, porque los dos sabemos que no podrías engañar ni a Naruto.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no es verdad?

-La forma en que hicimos el amor anoche, por ejemplo. - dijo viendo como ella se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa. - Lo sé por los arañazos de mi espalda, por la forma en que apretabas mis glúteos para que me hundiera mas fuerte dentro de ti, por la forma en que no dejabas de tocarme y por como me miraste al final cuando te hice tocar el cielo ¿Sigo?

-No.

-Aún queda lo más importante, a pesar del hechizo en el que estamos metidos, y de mi aspecto actual tú has estado conmigo.

De repente vió como la expresión de Matsuro pasaba de la excitación al enfado.

-Espera, ¿Todo esto es porque quieres deshacer el maldito hechizo? No me lo puedo creer- dijo ella apartándose de un empujón. - Sabes una cosa, estaba muy cerca de caer nose, pense que de verdad te importaba. Pero ya veo que lo único que te importa es romper el hechizo.

-Matsuri...

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA GAARA!

Matsuri salió del cuarto de baño con Gaara detrás y pudo ver a todos sus compañeros mirándoles estupefactos. Su grito se había oído en toda la casa.

-¡Oh si, he mandado a la mierda al kazekage! Llévame a la cárcel si quieres

-Matsuri te estás pasando, me has malinterpretado.

-¿Ah, si? Me estoy pasando ¿Que vas a hacer? Vamos, dímelo.

-¡YA ESTA BIEN! -

Todos se habían quedado mudos, jamás desde que el Shikaku ya no estaba en Gaara le habían visto perder los nervios de esa manera.

-Eres un bestia, Gaara.

-¿Eso piensas? Muy bien, si tan bestia soy ahora te vas a enterar.

Esa mujer le ponía de los nervios, había malinterpretado todo lo que le había dicho. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Los dos se amaban sin decirse nada al otro desde hacía meses, ambos lo sabían. Algunas miradas en reuniones o entrenamientos, el estar pendientes del otro en la guerra, y muchas pequeñas cosas. Nunca se habían dicho nada al respecto hasta la noche anterior cuando con su cuerpo habían expresado lo que las palabras no se atrevían a decir. Y ahora ella intentaba escparse, ¿Por qué? Porque estaba asustada. Lo que habían sentido esa noche fue intenso de una manera en que el alma quedaba marcada, estaba decidido a hacer entrar en razón a Matsuri, aunque tuviera que estar haciéndole el amor una semana entera.


	13. Mi príncipe vendrá

Matsuri entró con Gaara en la habitación de él. Ella en camisón y el con una toalla rodeándole las caderas. Nunca había visto una mirada tan afilada como la de Gaara en ese momento, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Pero que se aguantara, ella también lo estaba.

-Y ahora Matsuri vamos a hablar de verdad tú y yo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo creo que tienes que hablar.

-¿Para qué? Ya has dejado bien claro que lo único que te importa es romper el maldito hechizo.

Gaara respiró hondo mirando hacia el techo rogando paciencia.

-No has entendido absolutamente nada. Quiero romper el hechizo, eso es cierto. Pero como todos los que estamos aquí.

-Tú no sientes nada por mí.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así?

-Porque no me siento querida. Me siento como una posesión tuya. La otra noche me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo como si fuera tu derecho o tu obligación hacerlo solo por habernos acostado. y para colmo nunca te he oído decir nada sobre lo que sientes por mí. Solo has dicho cosas …. No aptas para menores.

-Y te encantan.- dijo él muy serio.

-Gaara….

-Es verdad, te encanta que te diga ciertas cosas se te pone la piel de gallina. ¿Y que? A mi me gusta decírtelas y eso no significa que yo no sienta nada.

-¿Estás reconociendo que sientes algo?

-¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

-¡Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan testarudo!

-¡Tú tampoco das nunca tu brazo a torcer!

-El que seas kazekage no quiere decir que seas dueño y señor de todo lo que te rodea incluida yo.

-En eso estás muy equivocada, ¡Maldita sea Matsuri tú eres mía reconócelo de una vez!

-¡No!

-¡SI!

De repente los dos estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, sus respiraciones agitadas y los ojos llenos de rabia y frustración. Sin darse cuenta se lanzaron a los brazos del otro con desesperación. Gaara acariciaba la cara de Matsuri mientras ella le arrancaba la toalla. Se separaron y él le quitó el camisón dejándola solo con unas blancas braguitas de encaje. Ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos, después él la cogió por los muslos haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Caminaron un poco hasta que Gaara apoyó la espalda de Matsuri contra la pared.

Matsuri no sabía que era lo que le había hecho ese hombre pero lo que si sabía era que había jugado con fuego y finalmente se había quemado. Paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él no dejaba de besarla. Sintió como él desliaba una mano hasta su parte íntima y de un tirón le arrancó la única prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta. Después se separó de ella y se arrodillo a la altura de su ombligo. Empezó a darle besos cortos, cada vez bajando más hasta que llego a su parte intima. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Matsuri. En aquel momento ella sintió que se derretía por dentro. Cuando Gaara la toco con la lengua se sintió desfallecer. Aquel hombre había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Al principio solo lo veía como su sensei, no era ciega todas sabían que era atractivo pero cuando fue secuestrado algo dentro de Matsuri se rompió. Sintió como una daga invisible atravesaba su corazón. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que le quería. Ambos notaban que entre ellos pasaba algo. Matsuri era la alumna que más tiempo pasaba entrenando con él y había una que otra mirada significativa. Pero Matsuri tenía miedo, en la cuarta guerra ninja cuando Gaara casi estuvo a punto de morir, llego un momento en que ella casi se vuelve loca de la incertidumbre y preocupación. Sus sentimientos por él eran demasiado intensos.

No tardó mucho en llegar al clímax, Gaara era un maestro en lo que a su placer se refería. Después sintió como él la abraaba y la llevaba a la cama. Posicionándose encima de ella con las manos entrelazadas mirándose fijamente.

-Matsuri, No estoy contigo solo por el hechizo.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo ella de repente.

-Dilo….

-No.

Gaara la penetró de golpe haciendo que ella soltase un gemido, pero no paró y marco un ritmo fuerte y profundo que ella siguió sin vacilación.

-Matsuri-embestida-Dilo-embestida-ya.

-Tengo miedo… dijo ella saltándosele un par de lágrimas. Al verla Gaara beso cada una de ellas mientras ralentizaba el ritmo haciéndolos desesperarse a ambos.

-No tienes de que tener miedo.. yo estoy aquí.

-No quiero perderme a mí misma. Tú eres tan dominante…

-¿Es por lo que te dije la otra noche? Mi amor… mi vida… puedes hacer lo que quieras, tendrás absoluta voluntad pero jamás estarás en peligro porque yo te protegeré. Cada minuto de mi vida.

-Gaara.

-¿Y sabes por qué sé que no has estado con nadie más?-le susurró- Porque vi tu expresión en el momento en que me introduje en ti. Y por la manera en que me aprietas y te entregas a mí y me encanta porque tú también eres la única para mí.

-Te quiero. Te querría teniendo o no a shukaku dentro, te querría aun si te quedases con esa apariencia para siempre. Te quiero de todas las maneras posibles, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara la besó y siguió embistiendo dentro de ella sin parar matándolos de placer a los dos al final. Cuando levantó la vista, Matsuri pudo ver como sus rasgos de bestia desaparecían y supieron que el hechizo estaba roto.

Alejados de la cabaña y sus habitantes, Naruto e Hinnata paseaban tranquilamente por el campo. Sin darte cuenta ambos se habían cogido de la mano. No sabían cuando había pasado pero se sentían cómodos de aquella manera. Desde que habían salido de la cabaña no habían dicho ni una palabra. Solo paseaban agarrados disfrutando del paisaje. Finalmente llegaron hasta un gran árbol donde se sentaron a la sombra.

-Hinnata. Yo siempre he estado solo, no tenía a nadie que se ocupara de mí cuando era niño y al crecer la gente de la aldea me tenía miedo y no se acercaban a mí. Siempre he tenido que cuidar de mí mismo desde muy niño. Hasta que no conocí al maestro Iruka y a Kakashi-sensei no me di cuenta de lo que era tener una familia, y después vinisteis vosotros, los nueve novatos. Fuisteis mi familia, estuvisteis ahí en los mejores momentos, apoyándome cuando nadie antes había creído en mí y también en los malos.-Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia Hinnata al notar la cálida mano de ella sobre la suya, sabía que había recordado a Jiraya. –Pero siempre hubo alguien que estuvo a mi lado, alguien que nunca dejo de demostrarme que yo, aquel chico al que nadie soportaba, era importante para ella. Hinata…. –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Naruto.. yo siempre fui menospreciada por mi clan, fui llamada débil e inútil para dirigir la familia. Pero aquella vez que de niños me defendiste en una pelea y escuchar siempre lo que decías de no abandonar tus sueños y conseguirlos pasase lo que pasase, eso me hizo mucho más fuerte. El día que luche contra Neji.. tú no dejabas de animarme desde las gradas y después en la guerra….

Los dos dijeron a la vez:

-Gracias a ti no estuve solo.

-Gracias a ti no estuve sola.

Fue instantáneo. Ambos se entregaron a los brazos del otro, besándose suavemente al principio y con desespero después. Lo habían reprimido demasiado y ahora no podían pararlo, ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro desde siempre, aunque en el caso de Naruto le hubiera costado tiempo darse cuenta.

Permanecieron abrazados hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo, les importaba muy poco el resto del mundo salvo ellos dos. Hasta que Naruto se acordó del problema.

-Hinnata, yo no soy bueno para ti, te mereces a alguien que no pueda dañarte si se descontrola.

-Naruto, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Lo he descubierto hace poco y aún tengo que aprender a hacerlo por eso no te he dicho nada hasta ahora. Mi clan tiene una técnica secreta para controlar al kyubi. Así que si alguna vez sucediera algo, yo sería capaz de poner en orden la situación.

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Se quedó mirando a Hinnata como si fuera un ángel que se le hubiera aparecido delante, como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol. Aquella era la mujer de su vida.

-Dios mío, Hinnata como te amo. – dijo para luego lanzarse sobre ella comiéndosela a besos.

-Naruto… - ella solamente podía llorar de emoción -¡Naruto ya no llevas el disfraz!

-¡Cierto y tú también has cambiado de ropa! ¿Qué crees que significaban nuestros personajes?

-Bueno… Peter pan era el niño eterno, creo que significa que has madurado, asumido responsabilidades y te has convertido en un hombre…- dijo sonrojada.

-Tienes razón. Estaba a punto de renunciar a ti con tal de que estuvieras a salvo. Y Blancanieves según lo que escuché a Sakura representa la inocencia…

Hinata se quedó mirando a Naruto sin comprender nada.

-Significa la pérdida de la inocencia, Hinnata. Y tú, vida mía la perderás muy pronto porque resulta que cuando vinimos aquí vi un templo no muy lejos y pienso llevarte ahí ahora mismo para cumplir nuestro destino, convertirnos en marido y mujer, después de todo, cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran deben estar unidas para siempre.


	14. Si no te conociera

No se podía creer donde estaban. Hinata podía verse reflejada en los profundos ojos azules de Naruto y se dio cuenta de que parecía ayer cuando era una niña tímida y asustadiza que seguía a todas partes a Naruto por las calles de Konoha. Y en cosa de unos años, gracias a él, había conseguido superarse y dejar atrás a la niña que había sido. Lucho por él en la guerra, porque creía en él de la misma forma que él le había apoyado en los exámenes chunin y en multitud de misiones. A pesar de todo se había convertido en un orgullo para su padre y su clan, ya no era una usuaria débil de bakuyan incapaz de hacerse con el mando del clan, sino una de los héroes de la guerra. Y ahora estaba frente al hombre del que llevaba enamorada desde los cinco años, a punto de casarse con él, aquella era una prueba factible de que si se perseguían los sueños y no se rendía nunca, podían cuplirse.

Los dos sabían lo que significaba amarse, en silencio, profundamente, poco a poco.

Ella, durante toda su vida.

Él, dándose cuenta de repente, sintiendo un mazazo de realidad en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Naruto miró fijamente a Hinata enfrente de él cogiéndole las manos. Era un auténtico ángel. La única persona que desde niño le había visto tal como era. No el chico revoltoso, no el recipiente del biju de nueve colas, sino a Naruto Uzumaki. Cada vez que recordaba cuando había luchado con Pain para salvarle a él…. Algo le desgarraba las entrañas cuando la imagen de ella tirada en el suelo se le venía a la mente. Se había alzado como su salvadora, en frente de todos solo para que nadie le hiciera daño a él, a Naruto. En ese momento algo en su interior se había revelado y había comprendido que Hinata era suya desde antes de que él se diera cuenta de ello. Era una sensación extraña podía ver su alma reflejada en los ojos de Hinata y después de mucho tiempo, sintió una sensación de paz.

Hicieron sus promesas y se dijeron sus votos en el antiguo templo y después sellaron su unión besando suavemente los labios del otro.

-Te quiero, Hinata.

-Y también te quiero, Naruto.

Si era posible explotar de felicidad, estaban seguros de que lo harían ahí mismo. Caminaron unos cuantos metros cogidos de la mano sin dejar de hacerse arrumacos de vez en cuando y de sonreír como dos bobos.

-Mira Naruto, un río.

-¿Tienes sed?

Le encantaba que estuviera tan pendiente de ella y cuidara sus necesidades. La verdad es que tenía bastante sed y hacia algo de calor. Beber algo de agua fría le parecía perfecto.

-Bien, vamos- dijo llevándola de la mano.

Hinata vio como Naruto se agachaba para juntar sus manos y darle un poco de agua. Se sorprendió a si misma mirando fijamente el trasero a Naruto y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como dos manzanas de repente una chispa se encendió en su mente. ¿Por qué tenía que avergonzarse? Después de todo ahora Naruto era su marido. Así que tentada Hinata hizo algo que no se habría imaginado hacer. Situó su pie derecho en el culo de Naruto y le empujo al rio.

-WAAA- gritó Naruto cayendo.

Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que doblarse de la risa al ver la expresión inicial de él. Estaba sorprendido de que la normalmente tímida Hinata le hubiera nada menos que tirarle al río.

Pero la risa se le corto cuando vio la expresión de Naruto, ya no era de asombro sino más oscura. Parecía un depredador mirando a su presa. Era como si sus ojos fueran a devorarla mientras se desnudaba y tiraba la ropa a la orilla.

-No juegues con fuego, mi amor.

Naruto se endureció con sólo mirarla. Su oscura mirada no se perdió ni uno de los rítmicos movimientos de su esbelta figura mientras ella se quitaba la ropa. Hinata entró en el agua caminando lentamente.

Desapareció bajo la superficie y nadó para emerger algo después como una elegante ninfa. Naruto se sentó al borde de una roca, colocando las piernas bajo el agua. La observó mientras nadaba de un lado a otro, con el cuerpo brillando sobre el agua, hasta que desapareció una vez más bajo la superficie.

Cuando sacó la cabeza para respirar, Hinata recorrió con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo que se hallaba ante sus ojos. Él permanecía absolutamente inmóvil. Tenía unos músculos poderosos y bien definidos.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de ella mientras nadaba lentamente hacia él.

-Así que no debo jugar con fuego, pero ¿Y si yo quiero hacerlo? Dime que pasa si quiero quemarme, Naruto. Mi esposo, mi hombre, mi mitad.

Él tuvo que realizar un considerable esfuerzo para lograr recuperar la voz, pero aun así, sonó como si se estuviese atragantando.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pasaría? Te partiría en dos, y no creo que la primera vez deba hacer eso contigo.– se le hacía muy difícil pensar correctamente, ya que su mente era un furioso torbellino de deseo. El agua acariciaba sus caderas a medida que ella se le acercaba.

Sus pechos le acariciaron las piernas, enviando llamaradas de fuego que hicieron que su sangre hirviera en las venas.

Hinata empujó sus rodillas, forzándole a separarlas para que pudiese acomodarse entre ellas. Acercó la barbilla a su regazo.

-Ahora somos marido y mujer, somos un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma. Enséñame, Naruto. Muéstrame lo que mi cuerpo puede llegar a hacer contigo.—

Su cálido aliento sobre la piel logró que su cuerpo se endureciese aún más. Ella atrapó con la lengua una gota de agua, y cerró los ojos para saborearla. Naruto gimió ante el súbito placer que atravesó su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

De golpe se metió en el agua con ella y la atrajo hacia él. Empezó a besarla como si estuviera muerto de sed y ella fuese un manantial creado solo para abastecerle a él.

Hinata sintió como una de las manos de Naruto iba deslizándose por su cuello para posarse en uno de sus pechos jamás habría imaginado lo que sentiría cuando empezó a masajearlo y a tirar suavemente de su pezón. Iba a morir de placer.

-Naruto…..

-¿Sabes que puedo hacer que roces el cielo simplemente con hacer esto?

-Por favor…

-No, sería demasiado fácil y te debo una por tirarme al agua.

La mano de Naruto se apartó de su pecho y se deslizó por su vientre para ir a posarse entre las piernas de Hinata. Empezó a estimularla poco a poco haciendo que salieran suaves gemidos de los labios de Hinnata, los cuales Naruto acalló con un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

De golpe se separó de ella y la sacó del río en brazos para acostarla sobre la hierba.

Se apoyó en los brazos y se quedó mirándola fijamente por todo el cuerpo. Hinata jamás había sentido algo parecido hasta entonces. Naruto la miraba con una expresión como si quisiera devorarla.

-Ahora, voy a hacerte mía y vas a mirarme a los ojos cuando te corras para que sepas quien te ha dado tu primer orgasmo y gritaras mi nombre.- dijo Naruto tanteando con sus dedos la parte intima de Hinata.

-Te has puesto más húmeda, te gusta que te diga cosas sucias.

-Yo… Naruto.

-Tranquila, amor. se lo que necesitas y yo seré el único en proporcionártelo. Ahora y siempre.

-Ahora y siempre.

Y sin más, Naruto se hundió en ella de un golpe. Al principio sintió un dolor punzante y se agarró firmemente a los brazos de él, reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Shhh shhh ya está, ya está. Ahora somos uno como marido y mujer.- le sonrió Naruto.

Por un momento ella tuvo miedo al sentir el dolor pero después miró a Naruto, su marido a los ojos. Esos enormes ojos azules que le daban tanta paz y seguridad y se sintió completa.

-Naruto…

-Lo sé. A mí también me pasa lo mismo.

Se fundieron en un beso mientras Naruto embestía lentamente a Hinata para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Que bien se sentía el estar dentro de ella, después de tantas cosas por las que había pasado era como estar en casa, un lugar cálido y lleno de amor, solo para él. Poco a poco las embestidas se fueron haciendo más fuertes y rapidas, hasta que Naruto sintió como Hinata estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Mírame Hinata, Mírame.

-Naruto…

-Te quiero. ¡Te quiero!

-Naruto Yo también te quiero

Los dos explotaron a la vez en una lluvia de fuegos artificiales nunca habían sentido una felicidad como aquella, eran uno del otro en todos los sentidos.

Naruto tumbo a Hinata encima de él para que estuviera más cómoda y cuando ella se quedo dormida mientras él le acariciaba el suave cabello azulado, Naruto pensó que ahora su vida ya no era solo de él, le pertenecía a otra persona que estaba a su lado. Hinata Uzumaki, su esposa.


	15. Let it go

Bueno pues llegamos al penúltimo capítulo!

Cuando Naruto e Hinata llegaron a la cabaña de vuelta y les contaron lo que había pasado, empezó la celebración. Había comida, música, bebida y risas. Todos estaban bailando y felicitanto a los recién casados.

Todos menos una persona.

A Shikamaru no le pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de Temari, no por nada era un buen observador y estratega. Desde hacía unas semanas estaba mas rara de lo normal. Vió como se alejaba de los demás y se dirigía al jardín de la parte trasera de la casa.

Shikamaru no perdiño tiempo y comenzó a seguirla.

-No estás celebrando con los demás.

-Que observador, Shikamaru.

El chico suspiró y se puso delante de ella para que estubieran frente a frente al hablar.

-Creo que ya está bien. Los demás tenían problemas bastante gordos y aún así somos los únicos junto con Sai e Ino que no han hecho ningún progreso.

-Vaya- dijo Temari con la mirada orgullosa que le caracterizaba. - siento que vayas a fallar una misión.

-¡No ves que no se trata de eso!- dijo Shikamaru explotando y cogiéndola por los brazos.- me da igual fallar o no esta estúpida misión, lo que de verdad me preocupa es que si no arreglamos esto nuestras vidas pueden estar en peligro. ¿Quieres que se te congele el corazón?

-Puede que ya lo esté.

-Tú eres muchas cosas, Temari pero no creo ni por un momento que seas tan fría.

-Tú no me conoces nada, Shikamaru.- dijo Temari intentando irse.

-¿Ah, si? Pues yo juraría que te conozco mejor que muchos otros.

Temari le cruzó la cara sin ni siquiera parpadear.

-¡Estoy harto Temari! Te he buscado una y mil veces para hablar d elo que pasó en Suna y tú no has querido ni escucharme cuando yo tengo que oír todos los días como reniegas de mí y sueltas sa`ps y culebras por la boca. No, esto se acabó aquí. Y además tienes un comprtamiento muy raro desde hace semanas, no pienses que no te observo. Casi no comes y cuando lo haces siempre tienes naúseas, estás de un humor insoportable, ¿Y que coño haces bebiendo zumo de uva si te gusta más el vino que a un alcohólico?

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA IMBÉCIL!

Shikamaru se quedó mirando como Temari le veía con lágrimas en los ojos. No se podía creer lo que acababa de decirle pero de pronto todas las piezas del puzzle le encajaron de golpe. Y él había sido un imbécil.

-Temari... yo...

no pudo decir nada más. Temari se fue corriendo y el se quedó quieto en el jardín mientras la brisa nocturna le acariciaba.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue un verdadero caos. Los gritos de su discusión habían sido tan fuertes que los demás habían escuchado cada palabra que habían dicho. Temari tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su poder de convicción para que Gaara no matase a Shikamaru.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- decía Sakura mientras tomaban un té en el salón.

-No lo sé. Ya has visto como ha reaccionado Gaara, no quiero ni pensar en que hará Kankuro.

-La verdad es que si yo estubiera en tu situación no se muy bien que haría... ¿Vas a tenerlo? Ya sabes que tienes opciones.

-Al principio pensé en no quedármelo... pero al final he decidido hacerme cargo de él o ella yo sola.

-¿Sola? Vaya eso es admirable. ¿Pero que pasa con Gaara y Kankuro?

-Ellos querrán ayudarme pero no voy a hacerles cargar con algo en lo que me he metido yo.

-Pero Temari, Shikamaru es el padre algo tendrá que decir.

Oh, te aseguro que sí tengo muchas cosas que decir.- dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Al darse la vuelta Temari se quedó observando a Shikamaru. Era muy distinto ahora del niño al que conoció en los exámenes chunin. Le miró con atención, tenía ojeras seguramente se había pasado toda la noche despierto analizando la situación. Sus rasgos eran mas duros y afilados, se había convertido en un hombre, la guerra le había curtido.

-Os dejo solos- dijo Sakura.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos sequedaron en silencio sin decirse nada. Tanteándose, examinando la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles, al igual que cuando se enfrentaron siendo solo unos niños de doce años.

-No vas a criar a ese niño sola- dijo cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared.

-Es mi hijo.

-También es el mío.

-... No te importó mucho cuando te fuiste y me dejaste sola en aquella habitación.

-¿Acaso te piensas que no me arrepentí todos los días? Temari, se que fui un capullo.

-Ya no importa..

-Si no importara el hechizo no nos habría afectado. Y por si no te has parado a pensarlo, no solo tú sufrirás las consecuencias del hechizo, el bebé también.

Temari ya lo había pensado aunque prefería no hacer caso a lo que sospechaba. Tenía a Shikamaru enfrente pero ¿Cómo volver a confiar en él?

-Tal y como yo lo veo, hasta que no nos digamos todo lo que sentimos no arreglaremos nada. Temari... vamos tenemos que hacer algo, por nosotros.

-Yo ya no te quiero.- dijo ella en voz baja.

.Mentirosa.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque siempre te tocas el pelo cuando mientes.

-Y que más da si yo te quiero o no cuando es evidente que tú no sientes lo mismo. Mira Shikamaru de verdad no tendrás que acerte cargo del bebé lo haré yo y no interferiremos en tu vida para nada, no será problemático para ti.

-¿Y por qué no puedo decidir yo lo que es problemático y lo que no para mi?

-Pero... Shikamaru.

-¿Y por que no siento yo lo mismo? Quieres, la verdad. Te la diré sin medias tintas. Me acojoné. Ya hacía meses, que digo años que sentía cosas por tí pero no te lo dije porque estábamos en medio de una maldita guerra. Después empezamos a vernos y me gustaste todavía más. Pero vivimos en aldeas distintas y las relaciones a distancia no suelen acabar bien. Esa noche me dejé llevar y no te confundas, fue la mejor de mi vida, todas las veces- dijo haciendo que a los dos se les escapase una sonrisa- pero cuando me desperté me invadió el miedo. Temari, yo no quería apegarme demasiado a nadie, la muerte d emi padre ya fue demasiado dura de superar. Pero yo...

-Calla.

No tenía ni idea de cuando se había levantado pero estaba abrazando a Shikamaru con fuerza. No era porque no la quisiera. La guerra les había marcado a todos, de una forma u otra.

-Lo siento, podía habernos ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza a los dos.

-Shh Shikamaru, ya está.

Ambos empezaron a besarse con ternura y sin dejar de abrazarse. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados por su cabezonería.

-Viviremos juntos. En Suna o en Konoha da igual, formaremos una familia.

-Nos quedaremos en Konoha, después de todo el bebé será un Nara, el heredero dle clan.

-Díos mío como te quiero.

-Yo también Shikamaru, yo también.

Subieron a la habitación de Shikamaru, los trajes de cuentos de hadas habían ya desaparecido hace mucho, igual que las dudas de ambos.

Cuando Shikamru se unió a Temari, supo que aquel era el lugar exacto donde debía estar. Siempre había querido una vida tranquila, con dos hijos y una mujer con la que envejecer tranquilamente. Pero se había dado cuenta de que a menudo los sueños vienen como menos te lo esperas. Shikamru estaba seguro de que con esa mujer no tendría una vejez tranquila, y le daba exactamente igual mientras fuera con ella.

Ambos pasaron toda la noche abrazados y haciéndose arrumacos mientras pensaban como organizar las cosas cuando la misión terminase.

Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando oyeron un grito.

-¡Inoooo!

Corrieron hacia el salón y vieron a Sai agitando a Ino por los hombros y los demás rodeándoles.

-¿Que está pasando?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Ino no despierta- dijo Sai- no se cuanto lleva dormida pero no despierta.

Shikamaru miro a Sakura, la ninja médica del grupo, sin que le dijera nada ella ya sabia lo que tenía que hacer. Examinó a Ino concienzudamente levanto la cabeza y dijo con un tono lúgubre.

-Está en el límite. Podemos intentar algo pero es muy arriesgado.

-Lo que sea- dijo Sai.

-¿Enserio? A buenas horas decides hacerte cargo de la situación.- dijo Sasuke.

-Aprendí un jutsu secreto de Tsunade cuando entrenaba. Sai tú eres la fuente de problemas de Ino, asi que serás quien tenga que despertarla.

-Como en La bella durmiente..

-Exacto Matsuri. Sai, voy a meterte dentro de la mente de Ino. Búscala y haz que vuelva.

-Lo haré.


	16. Once Upon a Dream

Bueno pues aquí está el final de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os ha gustado y la habéis leído con el mismo entusiasmo con el que yo la he escrito.

Nos leemos en los siguientes fics !

Sai estaba acostumbrado a no sentir nada. Desde que nació le habían criado para ello dentro de La Raíz. Las emociones humanas se consideraban una debilidad y el solo era un instrumento de Danzo para establecer la paz... o eso era lo que les decían.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Danzo ya no estaba, había peleado junto a sus compañeros y ahora amigos, en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y había tenido la suerte de poder vivir para contarlo. Había experimentado muchas emociones distintas en aquellos días, pero nunca se había sentido tan abrumado como en ese momento.

No sabía desde cuando Ino se había convertido en alguien especial, pero cuando la vio ahí tumbada sin mover ni un músculo y sin poder despertarse, le pareciño que todo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

Y en ese momento supo que por culpa de su indecisión estaba a punto de perder a la persona más importante para él. No iba a permitirlo.

Puso las manos en la frente de Ino y cerró los ojos esperando a que Sakura hiciera el justu. Cuando los abrió se encontraba en lo que parecía un parque infantil, con árboles, columpios y niños jugando y riendo. Miró a su al rededor un poco mas y se dio cuenta de que en uno de los bancos, algo alejada de la gente, se encontraba Ino sentada.

-Ino- dijo sentándose a su lado. - ¿Que estás haciendo? Tienes que despertar, tenemos que volver a casa.

Ino le miró con una sonrisa y después siguió mirando al frente, donde jugaban los niños.

-¿Ves a esa niña pequeña de ahi? La rubia con el vestido naranja.

-Si... la veo ¿Que pasa con ella?

-Soy yo. De pequeña estaba rodeada de amigas, o lo que yo pesaba que eran amigas. En relaidad la primera amiga que tuve de verdad fue Sakura.

Sai se fijo en que algo mas alejada y jugando sola en la arena se encontraba otra niña de pelo rosa con una cinta roja atada en la cabeza.

-Si, esa es Sakura.

-Pero si érais amigas, no entiendo por qué está sola.

-Nos peleamos... dejamos de ser amigas cuando apareció Sasuke. Desde el momento en que reconocimos que a ambas nos gustaba, nos convertimos en rivales. Que estúpidez. Luego Sasuke se fue y las dos empezamos a estar algo mas unidas, sobretodo cuando Tsunade nos entrenó y en la guerra. ¿Sabías que la cinta con la que Sakura se sujeta el protector es la misma que yo le regalé? Un día simplemente se presentó con ella. Ninguna dijo nada, no hacía falta.

-Kakashi sensei dijo una vez que la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto era igual que la vuestra.

De repente cambiaron de escenario, se encontraban en una clase de la academia e Iruka sensei estaba haciendo los equipos. Todas las chicas querían estar en el mismo que Sasuke.

-Lo es, te lo puedo asegurar. Pero ellos dos se separaron por el sentimiento de venganza de Sasuke, por su familia, mientras que nosotras fue por ganarnos el amor de un chico. Si lo miras bien, lo de Naruto y Sasuke tiene mas sentido.

-Porque Sasuke lo hacía por un sentimiento de amor hacia su familia, y sabía que le dolería matar a su hermano pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Exacto. Nosotras competíamos solamente por ver a quien le hacía mas caso. Éramos unas estúpidas, yo lo era. No fue hasta que Sasuke se fue y dejó a Sakura en aquel banco que me di cuenta de quien era la que de verdad le amaba y quien la que tenia un capricho.

-Pero tú lloraste muchísimo cuando Shikamaru y yo dijimos que estaba en el libro del Bingo.

-Si, pero no lo hacía como algo romántico, si no como un compañero más. Sabes Sai, las cosas no siempre fueron tan complicadas. Hubo momentos en que todos jugábamos juntos en el recreo, nos íbamos de excursión y nos lo pasábamos bien.

Sai no sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar Ino, pero si sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo si quería salvarla.

Ino, escucha.

Cuando miró a su alrededor se encontró en el campo de batalla. Sakura estaba hablando con Sasuke llorando a mares diciéndole que seguía queriéndole.

-Ino..

-Ella jamás perdió la esperanza, nunca se rindió con él. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que yo no me merecía las migajas de alguien que no sentíria jamás lo mismo por mi.

-¡Ino escucha! - dijo Sai agarrándola de los hombros mientras todo desaparecía a su al rededor y un espacio blanco y vacío los rodeaba.- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Estamos dentro de tu mente. Tienes que depertar.

-Ya lo sé, soy una Yamanaka.

-¿Y si lo sabes por qué no salimos?

Ino se quedó un momento parada sin saber como expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Supongo que así es más fácil... Sai es que yo no sé que es lo que tú sientes. Solo me das señales esquivas no se ni siquiera si tenemos algo o si de verdad te importo como algo más y eso me esta matando porque me juré hace mucho que no volvería a perder la cabeza así por un chico y sobretodo que no volvería a enamorar de de alguien que no me quisiera de igual forma.

Ino estaba intentando reprimir las lágrimas, siempre había sido muy orgullosa y al ser la unica chica en un equipo de hombres había aprendido a hacerse la fuerte para que no la subestimaran. Pero no sabía por qué pero con Sai bajaba la guardia.

Se sorprendió cuando sintiño las manos de él en sus mejillas y le acariciaba con los pulgares.

-Ino. La única persona por la que he sentido algo de verdad fue mi hermano. Cuando murió me sentí vacío, despojado de todo y dejé que La Raíz me manipulara como una vulgar marioneta. Pasé muchos años con mis sentimientos dormidos. Pero entonces llegaste tú. Naruto me enseño lo que significa tener amigos pero tú... has despertado algo en mi que pensé que ya no existía, que era imposible de experimentar.

-Pero.. ¿Entonces por qué no me dices nada? Nunca me das pistas ni nada que se le parezca y yo..

Ino no pudo seguir hablando, pues Sai había posado su boca sobre la suya en un beso dulce que les calentó el alma a los dos por completo, llenándoles de paz.

-¿Es esto suficiente prueba?

Ino asintió y levantó sus labios hacia él para que volviera a besarla otra vez. Se sentía en el cielo. Pero ese cielo no duró mucho pues de repente escuchó aplausos y vítores a su alrededor. Se separaron pero sin dejar de abrazarse y vieron como todos sus amigos estaban allí con idénticas sonrisas de alivio.

-Pensábamos que ya no despertarías- dijo Sakura abrazándola y llorando sobre su hombro.

.-Jamás dejaré de darte la vara, frente de marquesina.

-Más te vale, cerdita.

Los demás empezaron a reírse al escuchar la conversación de aquellas dos. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con medias sonrisas, no cambiarían nunca.

–Tengo la sensación de llevar toda la vida esperándote –murmuró Sai cuando esa noche lno fue a su habitación, acercándose para tomarla en brazos y dejarla encima de la enorme cama.

–No puedo creer que esté aquí –le confesó ella con voz temblorosa.

–Pues créelo

Y le dio un apasionado beso. Ino se embriagó con su sabor y notó que se le ponía la piel de gallina y temblaba incontrolablemente contra él. Se aferró a sus fuertes hombros y sintió calor y humedad entre los muslos, le dolieron los pechos y se le endurecieron los pezones contra el musculoso pecho de él. Sintió su erección y se estremeció al imaginársela saciandola por dentro.

Él retrocedió para estudiar con sus bonitos ojos el rostro sonrojado de Ino al tiempo que recorría sus curvas con las manos, le acariciaba los pechos y después le bajaba los tirantes del camisón para dejarla desnuda. Capturó sus pezones endurecidos con los dedos y los apretó suavemente, provocándole un placer increíble.

–Sai... –balbució Ino sin aliento, temblando, casi con miedo a la reacción de su cuerpo.

–Tus pechos son tan sensibles que quiero torturarte de placer –le dijo él.

Tomó una de sus puntas rosadas con la boca e Ino dio un grito ahogado y arqueó la espalda. Sai jugó con los dientes mientras le quitaba completamente el camisón. Bajo la luz de la lámpara, la piel de ella brilló como si fuese de alabastro pulido. La agarró con sus grandes manos por las caderas, le separó los muslos y trazó una línea hasta el centro de su feminidad, desesperadamente húmedo e hinchado.

La devoró con la mirada mientras tiraba de ella para llevarla hacia los pies de la cama. Ella lo dejó hacer, sorprendida, y se puso tensa cuando notó que le separaba las rodillas y se las dejaba completamente abiertas para exponer la parte de su cuerpo que siempre escondía.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

–Confía en mí... Relájate. Quiero que esta noche sea la mejor que has pasado con un hombre...

–Es la única –le recordó ella con voz temblorosa, controlando el impulso de juntar las piernas.

–No va a ser nuestra única noche –le aseguró confiado–, pero haré que sea muy buena.

–¿Acaso has estado con otras...?

-No, pero he leído mucho. Tranquila no te arrepentirás.

Él la agarró por debajo de las caderas para levantarla y le acarició el clítoris con la lengua. Aquel placer instantáneo fue casi insoportable por su intensidad e Ino se agarró a las sábanas que tenía debajo mientras Sai seguía jugando. Intentó contener los gemidos que salían de su garganta, pero aquel resultó ser un reto imposible. Ino arqueó la espalda, levantó las caderas y gritó cuando él le metió los dedos y la acarició donde necesitaba que la acariciasen. Perdió el control tan pronto que no supo lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba temblando, tan pronto se ponía rígida como lacia, y entonces una enorme oleada de placer inundó todo su cuerpo con una fuerza brutal y gritó, se deshizo por dentro y tembló con la intensidad del clímax.

Cegada por semejante placer, miró a Sai, que la estaba observando.

–Me ha encantado verte... –murmuró él.

A ella le ardió el rostro y se puso tensa al verlo incorporarse y colocarse entre sus piernas para penetrarla. Su erección le pareció grande y muy dura, y sus músculos internos tardaron unos segundos en acomodarse a su tamaño. Sai gimió de placer y a Ino le encantó. Estaba muy tenso y eso quería decir que estaba intentando controlarse y tener cuidado, pero no pudo evitar hacerle daño un momento al intentar entrar un poco más y romper la barrera de su inocencia.

–Lo siento –le dijo él con los ojos brillantes–. He intentado no hacerte daño.

–No pasa nada... Ya no me duele –le respondió levantando las caderas hacia él de manera instintiva y gimiendo con sus movimientos.

–Me gusta tanto que creo que no voy a poder parar –le advirtió Sai saliendo de su cuerpo para volver a entrar otra vez.

Impuso su ritmo y ella no tardó en aprenderlo y empezar a moverse debajo de él. El segundo orgasmo le llegó a la vez que a él, y Sai se apretó contra ella con fuerza y no pudo contener un grito de satisfacción.

Ino tenía el corazón tan acelerado que, a pesar de estar tumbada, se sentía aturdida y sin aliento. Se sentía como si no fuese la misma de siempre, cuerda y sensata. Lo abrazó toda la noche.

Al bajar las escaleras la mañana siguiente para emprender la marcha hacia Konoha Ino vió a todos sus compañeros en parejas, abrazados y felices. Y por una vez, ella no era el miembro impar del grupo. Había encontrado la felicidad al igual que sus compañeros. Por fin dejarían atrás todas las cicatrizes del pasado, dispuestos a vivir una vida plena, no dejarían que la siguiente generación arrastrase los errores del pasado.

Años después...

La primavera había llegado y toda Konoha olía a flores silvestres. Las vacaciones estaban próximas y todo el mundo estaba preparando sus planes para esos días.

En el despacho del Hokage también se estaba debatiendo ese tema.

-Bueno, debido a la poca actividad que hemos tenido últimamente creo que podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones ¿Cómo lo ves Shikamaru?.- dijo Naruto.

-Creo que podríamos tomarnos unos días, séptimo. Pero tampoco hay que relajarse dentro de poco son los exámenes chunin.

-¿Tú que dices Sasuke? Eres el jefe AMBU

-Bueno, hace un par de años que me debes vacaciones y seguramente Sakura también las necesite no para en el hospital.

-¡Hecho! Sai, Ino Neji y Tenten me han confirmado que pueden asi que perfecto. Solo queda decírselo a los niños.

En el jardín de la amplia mansión Uchiha se encontraban jugando Sarada, Bolt, Himawari, Inojin, Shikadai y Nana, la hija de Neji y Tenten y la unica heredera del bakuyan de momento.

-Los exámenes chunin serán dentro de poco, apuesto a que te venceré Sarada.

-Sigue soñando, dobe.

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-Mendokusai... todo el día igual.- decía Shikadai bostezando mientras los otros tres niños no parban de reírse.

-¡Niños!

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a sus padres entrando en el jardín. Para todo el mundo ninja aquellos eran los héroes de la guerra mientras que para ellos tan solo eran papá y mamá.

-Tenemos una noticia que daros- dijo Sasuke.

-Nos hemos cogido vacaciones de primavera y nos iremos todos juntos- dijo Naruto entudiasmado.

-Y lo mejor es que podréis elegir vosotros a donde iremos-sonrió Sakura.

Los niños asombrados se miraron con ojitos brillantes y exclamaron todos a la vez

-¡A DISNEYLANDIAA!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito de los héroes de la guerra se escuchó por toda Konoha.


End file.
